Foolish Thoughts
by SaintPellegrino
Summary: There is no possible way that I love him. Or that I even could love him. Or that I could allow myself to. Not every Princess has a knight-in-shining armor to save her and her Kingdom from falling apart. Post TP, Zelink
1. Part I

**Foolish Thoughts  
By SP**

I promised myself that I would never look for him. That I would not require his advice or guidance for any matter that could possibly arise. That he was useless. I did not need him, and there was no chance that he would need me for any trifling matter. We would continue our lives as if we never came in contact in the first place. I thought that would be the best idea for both of us.

How could I be so wrong?

He reluctantly departed for his small village after his last battle. He pleaded, and almost _begged_ to stay in Castle Town to help bring full peace to the Kingdom. But I had none of it. I simply stated that I believed his duty was done. His destiny was fulfilled, as so many Heroes before him have done. How could he possibly even help me? I made him go. I watched him go.

I would not say that I did not expect that my duties would be so… taxing. I realized that so much work would be thrown at me as soon as Hyrule was free of evil. Rather, I did not expect all the pressure that I had to shoulder. There was so much to be done in such a small frame of time! I had to plan new settlements and towns in sparsely populated areas, I had to convince the stubborn, hard-headed Hylians to move to those desolate areas, I had to redirect trade, transportation and road systems, I had to resolve the problem of our agricultural and industrial atrophying, and I had to reconstruct Hyrule's failing economy! The renovations and reconstruction of Hyrule Castle was slowly completed, since there just was not enough money to do everything at once. It was a necessity, since I could not stand some of the summer homes that my family owned by Lake Hylia and Faron Woods, and various peoples would complain about "the Princess not living up to her father's legacy," or "the Princess enjoys living in squalor" and nagging comments of the sort. It was mainly the traditional nobles that would complain, and I had to listen to them. Besides being the home of our government, Hyrule Castle also had to play host to the various noble families that resided in it. Some of them would assist in political matters – others would just watch and judge every little thing I did.

The scrutiny of every creature in my Kingdom, no matter their race, wealth, occupation, social class, or level of education, is probably worse than the actual pressures of ruling this god-forsaken land. Everyone chatters and gossips about the same things, whether it takes place in the seediest taverns, in the Market, in the alleyways, or even in the gardens and halls of my damn Castle. They whisper behind my back, and they are a constant presence everywhere I go. It is as if they are incessant little fruit flies, always buzzing in front of my eyelashes, yet I am never able to kill them. The majority of the masses want to know what fashions I am wearing (as if I care), what suitors I am entertaining (as if I would get married soon) and what families have my favor (as if _any _family of nobility would). It is better that I don't pay attention to them. However… there is a small faction of people that do not chatter about the same old gossip. They want the truth over a certain "incident" that occurred in Hyrule just a few weeks ago. They mutter and grumble about how I have not commented on my sudden disappearance, the black, freakish monsters that would troll the towns to kill other beings, and the sightings of a peculiar swordsman, always looking for something… naturally, I would ignore them. I would keep my head down and retreat to my study, where I could slave away without being interrupted. But lately, some issues have forced me to go outside my sanctuary.

The Hylian Army was literally a laughingstock. I was embarrassed to know that _they _were my subjects. Those "soldiers" have not defended anything besides Castle Town for ages, and their lazy lifestyle was all too apparent. Every man, from the common guard to the highest General, treated their positions as jokes. They paraded up and down the city by day, but openly whored, gambled, and drank when the moon rose in the sky. However, there was no plausible way that I could discipline these men. I was a woman, for starters, that they would never listen to. And I had no idea where to start if I even took control of the military. Sure, I know the basics of how to use a sword, but that would not be enough to teach hundreds of men how to defend an entire kingdom. Plus I couldn't balance running the country and our military simultaneously. Even the Council knew that. No matter how much I dislike sitting in a hot, stuffy room with twelve angry men who constantly argue about the most trivial of things – they had a point. I needed help.

Luckily for my subjects (and for myself), they had no full idea what trouble what Hyrule was in. I kept quiet about what was ailing the kingdom, and I didn't make my appeal for help quite so public. I simply issued a proclamation asking for men to fill officer positions in the military, through an interview. Most Hylians foolishly thought that this was a draft, and stayed gar away from Castle Town. But a few men actually asked for an appointment, much to my surprise. Most of them were daft, dumb, drunk, or had no idea what they were in for. I was quickly let down by this little experiment.

Link was one of the first applicants to arrive in Castle Town. Damn him. I delayed setting up his appointment as late as I could, and pushed the date even farther back. The Council noticed, but they did not complain. They thought I was just overworked; nothing out of the ordinary. But he lodged at a tavern on the south side of the city for weeks, waiting for a page to bring him to the castle. He gave alms to the poor and entertained orphans. He almost bought out entire shops and stands and visited even the most derelict parts of town, as if he was a damn saint (oh gods, please forgive me for that)! But really, there must be _some _mistake in him. Maybe he has body odor. Maybe he is an egomaniac. I've never really heard him talk, so maybe he has a lisp. Or maybe he relishes in killing every monster that came within a meter of him. Sure, he's a bloodthirsty maniac that saved my life. Too bad he's generous, chivalrous, handsome… oh dear. I need to stop thinking about him in a positive light. He would be any girl's knight-in-shining-armor.

Strictly speaking, princesses are not allowed to fall in love with simple knights or heroes. They have to keep their heads down and their lips closed. They have to let men decide that their future can be. Some princesses are joyful that their fathers let them marry their heroes, and their lives together are full of happiness, love, and delight. Others are forcibly separated from their loves. They are doomed to depression and anger over losing their knight. They will forever compare every man and suitor to the one that was taken away. But there is a third type of princess. That category is often forgotten, since their stories would be poor fairy tales. This princess has no father or brothers, no uncles or guardians to make decisions for her. She has to decide for herself what she wants, needs, and what is required of her at that particular point in time. Most princesses would run away with their champion, not caring about the repercussions of that action. However, the story of the princess who chooses to leave their hero is dull. She will forever wonder "what if?" She will live out her life as a shade of the woman she once was, damaged by the choice that forever changed her life.

I have to fix this country. I have to save Hyrule from chaos. I have to focus my entire being on my duties before worrying about myself. My kingdom will always come first. And frankly, I can not sacrifice my entire being on my one-sided love of a simple goat herder.

It was impossible to further postpone my appointment with Link. I tried all the usual tricks – faking illness, procrastinating on my work, and even lying about setting up silly galas or balls. But the council was unperturbed, and eventually sent a page to Telma's without informing me. Even though I was caught unawares the morning of the interview, I was determined to dazzle Link. I had to intimidate him out of being an officer, even though he was a perfect candidate for the job! He was unparalleled in combat, he was a master strategist and tactician, and he could inspire the most cowardly of men. I knew there was no way he couldn't exceed my expectations. But he had to be caught unprepared by my questions. Who knows who would be watching us? He needed to seem like just another dumb country boy, who went to the city to chase a ridiculous dream. I had to challenge him, or at least appear to be. I wouldn't want to get bored during this.

**xxx**

I can not believe it! The cheeky little bastard basically wormed his way into being an officer! He charmed me into giving him the damn job! He breezed his way through every question I threw at him, as if he knew what was coming for him! His etiquette was impeccable; I'll give him that. But still! I half-expected him to call me "Zelda" instead of a more formal title when we were introduced. I sort of wanted him to do so. After all, we have been through a lot together, right? Saving the kingdom should qualify as being "a lot." However, I refrained from calling him Link. I had to disguise that I held any previous feeling or affection for him. I knew that my ruse would easily disintegrate if I looked at me for too long, or if I giggled at one of his jokes. I knew I would blush, stammer, or nervously twirl a strand of hair in order to deal with him.

Goodness, I sound like a lovesick fool!

So I modestly kept my head down on the cobblestones in the gardens. We walked and chatted for an hour or so. I asked him simple questions about the state of Hyrule and about warfare, and he quickly replied, without speaking of his first-hand knowledge of these matters. He didn't even bother to dress up for the occasion – he was still wearing that worn green tunic that he wore that last time I saw him, which was many weeks ago. Sure, he looked cleaned up. He only shaved. He held my hand in the crook of his arm as we wandered through the gardens. He slyly mentioned that I was cold compared to him, even though it was a mild spring day. I didn't even notice how much time had flown by before link bid my adieu and left me standing alone, leaving me to ponder the puzzle that was Link.

He didn't mention the Twight. Or Ganondorf. Or even Midna. He didn't mention the Mirror. He barely mentioned Ordon. He didn't care to notice how I took so much more time and effort to look more… attractive. He acted as if this was the first time we met, which was exactly what I did. He was serious while being charming, he was witty while being sober, and he was engaging while being distant.

The next few hours went by in a blur. One of the older councilmen, Lord Kadem or something, immediately escorted me up to my study as soon as Link took leave of me. He jabbered away at what a "fine man" Link is, and how he would bring a "new dynamic and view" to the council, and just praising and analyzing every little thing he said! Really, does he want to make it _that _obvious that he was eavesdropping? But I was off in my own world, silently hating and cursing every bone in Link's body, and also wishing and hoping that he could fall in love with me. I mechanically nodded and murmured with Kadem at appropriate parts of his long-winded speech. Before long I found that we arrived at my study, back in the castle. I was in my high-backed (and high uncomfortable) chair behind my desk, with a document in hand. Kadem was across from me, still talking about that damn Link! I think he was waiting for me to read and sign the paper… I set my eyes in a narrow squint and quickly scanned the tiny print.  
"…_The man known as Link Shepherd from the providence of Ordona shall be given command of one brigade of soldiers and recruits in the Hylian Military to train in warfare, survival, and strategy. If he shows great fortitude and courage, he may be eligible to obtain nobility and promotions at the whim of her grace, Princess Zelda Nohanson deHyrule, Duchess of Rastivo in the Lanayru Providence and Marchioness of Kjellshire in the Eldin Providence…"_

I gave up on reading any more, since there was no need. I knew that the same thing would be repeated ten different times, with unneeded clauses and disclaimers in it. I lazily inked a nearby quill and jotted down my signature. I tossed the paper back to the ecstatic Kadem, and dismissed the man. I knew there would by an uproar if I didn't let Link be an officer. He was the one perfect candidate. The Council and I would have a row, and it would be a pain to explain why I wouldn't want Link to be an officer.

The balcony doors of my study were thrown open, inviting the wind and light inside while I could observe southern Hyrule Field. The sun was leisurely setting as I slouched against my chair. The vibrant orange-and-pink rays were cast against the many bookcases and armchairs in the room. It looked like someone took a paintbrush and hurriedly slapped the colors on a blank canvas. But it was still beautiful. I had to will myself to not fall asleep right then and there! Once again, my thoughts were drawn back to the Hero. I wondered what would change when Link started to live at the Castle. I knew he would be in the barracks with his men, and he would be busy trying to train them. My mood started to light up – I wouldn't have to see Link often! But as an officer, he would have to attend Council meetings, balls located in the Castle, and he would have to report to me about his progress with his brigade. So he would be a common sight around the grounds. He will certainly become the obsession of several silly noblewomen! But would he even be successful at teaching a ragged group of recruits how to fight? Would he fail?

_No, of course not._ A reasoned voice whispered.  
Would he ignore me? Would he seek me out? Could we even be confidants? Or simply even friends?

_Could he even be your suitor? Or lover?_ That voice spoke out again, but it was stronger than before. _It is highly possible! Who knows what the court's influence will make him think or do?  
_I shook my head while smiling to myself. I somehow I had find a way to stop falling for this boy. Maybe this is just a sick joke that the gods are playing on me. This would definitely not be the first time that Hyrule's Crown Princess fell for her Hero.  
But this was definitely the first – and last – time I would ever allow myself to totally, unconditionally, and absolutely fall in love with Link.

* * *

**AN: Hi there! I actually wrote this up really quickly - it only took me a few days, which is quite suprising for me. It usually takes weeks for me to get something written down. But I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I made up some places and names so Zelda could have more titles than just "Princess." I wanted to make her royal lineage seem more realistic or believable and to make Hyrule seem densley populated (since half of it is empty fields). Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!**

Thanks,  
SP


	2. Part II

**Foolish Thoughts: Part II  
By SP**

I'm not one for overt critiques or blatant rudeness. I can never find the words to tell someone to piss off. I usually let them continue their rant about something that I don't care about. It's less straining if I don't let my negative emotions about that person bubble to the surface. Sure, I'm _able_ to yell and publicly humiliate someone, but I would never have the heart to do it. When I was first commissioned as an officer, all I wanted to do was stab and hack at something living until it was a pile of bones at my feet. My job was that bad. Mostly because of the recruits. It's like they didn't even have the capacity to follow simple commands! Seriously? Are these idiots supposed to defend and protect this Golden Kingdom? If so, we were screwed. But I couldn't let my annoyance get to me. Then we would be in serious trouble. I have to forget all that rage and disappointment and be a good leader for my men. I have to be stern but approachable, demanding yet patient.

On this particular spring morning, twenty-six men were in formation in front of me in a dusty, silent courtyard. The dust would kick up if someone shifted his feet, but there were a few scattered patches of grass that a klutz could easily roll an ankle on. The courtyard was surrounded by old stone walls, weathered over centuries, with walkways for easy access to the Castle, barracks, and armories. But today, these twenty-six soldiers were supposed to learn something. Unfortunately, that 'something' wasn't specified by our lovely General.

Anyone could do a better job than he could. I could.

I stop pacing and turn to face the men. They've just been silent for ten minutes since I've called them for morning formation, and they haven't even complained about the blistering sun. Maybe I'll finally address them, as a reward for their patience.

"Gentlemen, our beloved General Blasberg has finally given us something to do." It's hard to keep the contempt and scorn out of my voice. But good-humored murmurs ripple through the men. It's no secret that I dislike the commander of Hyrule's military.

"I'm actually a bit surprised by this. I thought I was already doing 'something' by teaching his whole damn army how to fight!" _Nice use of sarcasm, Link. _This time, chuckles and guffaws erupt. I don't feel like telling them to shut up, so I let them be. I took unpaid time to teach other novice regiments how to fight. I hated doing it.

"But today, we actually are going to do something new," pausing for dramatic effect. "Something a bit unusual. Even different.

The men are deathly quiet. I continue on.

"So far in your training, your perception of the 'enemy' has always been a nameless, faceless organism. I guess that none of you have truly known fear while in Hyrule." They look at me as if I'm bluffing. I've lost them, and they think I'm a liar. I sometimes forget that they don't know what I've been through for Hyrule. They have led innocent, peaceful lives – my life could've been taken away or saved in a matter of seconds at any point during my journey, if I hadn't been stupidly lucky.

"Your 'enemy' has been largely theoretical. You haven't realized that you will soon be fighting living, breathing creatures. But this exercise is designed to strengthen your mental state as a soldier. One the battlefield, circumstances will change, and so will the enem…yes?" A loud cough stops me. The man steps out of formation to speak up. He's not that tall, and hasn't lost his baby fat from his face. The veterans chuckle at this midget who has the nerve to challenge me. I raise an eyebrow and smirk. He took my irritation as an invitation to speak. What an idiot.

"Captain Link, Sir, throughout your explanation, I was wondering something… Who could possibly be the enemy for this exercise? You don't have dummies out or anything, Sir. Do you expect us to try to kill each other?" The young boy, Derra, nervously tugs at his uniform's collar while speaking. His nasal, pompous tone annoyed me. I think he came from a noble family, whereas he disgraced himself over gambling debts and enlisted. He does think that he's better than most of the regiment. Maybe he thinks he's even better than his commanding officer of inferior birth! I shake my head and sigh, controlling myself from pummeling him.

"If you actually let me finish, I could tell you." The boy turns pale and hops back in line. Exhaling, I resume pacing, hands clasped behind my back like a schoolteacher. I feel old. Weird.

"You are to divide into pairs, so they'll be thirteen pairs." I clarified that for the men that still couldn't count, or even read and write. "You will fight each other until one man forfeits. The purpose of this exercise is to come to terms that you're not just fighting for the hell of it. You have the capacity to kill in you. You have to realize that you're only human, and that the other side can also hurt, and even murder you." The men quickly start looking for a partner at my pause. The shouts and yells threaten chaos. Raising my voice above the noise, "I will be watching and helping each of you in your respective duels. Remember – _no blood!_ I don't want to report to the Council about another injury." The soldiers, some with conviction, some with reluctance, start sparring with each other. The ring of swords against shields and the taunting of some men rang throughout the courtyard. Other regiments stopped their sessions and started watching us. But I kept my cool and I walked around, correcting some of the men's fighting styles. One man had to fix his sword grip; another needed to know how to make a solid punch. Some fights had already ended in a few minutes, and partners were swapped. I smiled to myself, hoping that I was helping Hyrule, even if it feels like it was in the most insignificant and trifling manner.

I heard the muted sound of serious voices in one of the walkways, followed by a sudden stillness and the _click-clack_ of several pairs of heels and boots on the cobblestones. The noise was coming from the farthest walkway from me, but the only one that I could see through the rising dust. The soldiers who were closest to the group immediately dropped into bows. There was about six or seven men around a central figure, with each of them jostling each other to gain the person's attention. The gaggle rounded to corner of the walkway, coming closer. Now I could distinguish who they were, and even hear snippets of their conversation. They were all members of the Council, that group of argumentative, grumpy men who served only to bicker about laws and gossip. I recognized them from the meetings when I had to report on the aptitude my regiment. Most of them only campaigned for their own and their families' interests. However, the men that I could see were the few allies of the crown; they weren't purely self-motivated.

And _she _was at the head of them all.

She never went out of her way to look fashionable or beautiful. In fact, it looked like she made little effort to look attractive, but she was still stunning. But no matter what she wore or what she did with her hair, there was always something enchanting about her. It's like everything around her becomes more beautiful in her presence. The grass would be thicker, the flowers would be brighter, the trees would be darker, and the old men surrounding her would look younger. She could even be called "perfect" if you slightly exaggerated.

Maybe not _slightly_. Maybe if a certain man (who barely knows her) promised to be honest, he would call her perfect. I'm not positive what it takes to run this Kingdom in the first place, but you ought to be perfect to do as well as she does. I have no clue how she deals with the endless parade of Council meetings and festivals and hosting foreigners. I wish I could help her more. Responding to her officer's draft thing – whatever it was, is really the only thing I've done for her. And Hyrule. Since my destiny is to serve Hyrule, in the first place. I mean, political stuff is something I'll never understand. You have to know how to reboot an economy, placate restless subjects, and deal with arrogant nobility. That's exactly what I have no clue about. I can barely get through the Council meetings, or stand guard at one of those insufferable balls! Gods bless her.

The group is slowly coming closer. Dammit, I'm still staring! I need to look like I'm actually doing something! I quickly slide over to one pair. One man is weedy and thin, and is beating back a larger soldier with only his shield. They start wrestling, but I don't really care at this point. I strain my eyes to see the group.

"Your Highness, we're begging you-" Various noblemen were talking and interrupting each other, pushing each other side to get his point across.

"Please listen, Princess! It'll only take a moment to discuss this!" She has a half-smile on light-pink lips; is she ignoring them? Seriously?

"You need to consider your options, it's either a high-ranking Hylian nobleman-"

"Or a foreigner! Do you think your people would be happy when you bring in another man who knows nothing about us?" _Why did he just glare at me?_

"I concur with Lord Coatter, Your Grace, this choice isn't about what you want."

"Your decision will affect Hyrule for generations to come!"

"Your marriage is required by law, Princess Zelda! It says right here in the Articles of Hyrulean law and Governance!" _What the hell is that? _

A short, plump, and balding man jumped in front of the Princess' path, causing her to skid to a stop. The whole pack also had to stop, making the whole scene look like a crumbling house of cards. If the topic that the men were gossiping about wasn't so serious, I would burst out laughter. But obviously this wasn't the time for fun. The Princess turned to face the cowering men.

"When I asked for a recess from the Council, I meant for all of you to leave me alone. Was I not clear in my command, Lord Kadem?" Her tone was quiet but menacing. The last man to speak vigorously shook his head. It almost looked like it was done out of fear.

Then I expect to be left alone for the remainder of the day. I will not be disturbed about my marriage or of anything else until I want to deal with you all." Her profile was right in front of me. She looked like a marble statue, frozen in time.

One man foolishly started to speak. "B-but your Grace…"

"_Silence!_" Now her temper shows. She gets even more formal regal, if that were possible.

"You will not speak of this to anyone else. You will leave me to do what I wish, as I wish." Her words had a powerful effect, almost like magic was persuading the men to go. But she wouldn't use magic to get her way, right? She never has before.

She stands there until the Council members realize what they've been told to do, and they each go their separate ways, not discussing the previous events with each other.

Then she turns to us.

Apparently I wasn't the only man watching that catastrophe explode.

All twenty-six men had stopped fighting and had their complete and undivided attention focused on their sovereign. Some even had their mouths hanging open like fishes.

My regiment realized their blunder, and they all sloppily bowed. They hastily resumed dueling one another. I study Zelda's face as she watches our exercise. Her eyebrows are furrowed, but only a single line appears on her alabaster forehead. I can't tell whether she is pondering what just happened with her Council, her marriage, or if she's merely observing the drill. Her eyes are squinted and her head is slightly tilted to the left, as if she's trying to decide how much to bet on a game of roulette. But she wouldn't play a commoner's game. Her eyes are like the midsummer sky; such a clear and pure blue. I could fall into those eyes if I had the opportunity to stare at them forever.

But she's definitely not thinking about her marriage right now. Or the training session in front of her. I can guarantee she's thinking about me.

Because she's been staring at me with the most peculiar expression on her face. And I've been staring back.

_Oh shit._ _Way to go._

A grin sneaks its way onto my face, even though it's probably rude and inappropriate right now. I sweep a deep bow, almost mocking her. No harm done, right? She's probably observing how much dirt I have on me.

But much to my surprise, she smiles, and slightly curtseys in response. She continues down the walkway, as if nothing happened. It doesn't even look like she's walking – rather, she almost floats away.

I turn around smartly, proceeding to watch the rest of the drill. There's still a few fights going on, but most men have dropped to the ground, exhausted or hurt. Some men watch the remaining fights, booing and cheering.

It's almost midday. The sun rises even higher, making the heat almost unbearable. I can tell the men are tired; they pant and lean against walls for support. Small groups of nobles strut down the walkways, and some even stop to watch the few last fights. But it's not like I seriously notice them. Nobles lead shallow, flittering lives, with no more depth of meaning than a ragged shred of parchment. I almost pity them. Their purpose at Court is to earn favor and to please the Princess. But they're doing a real shitty job at it; it seems like her Highness has been in a worse temperament than usual. At least I've done something for her.

The exercise has been complete, and the soldiers have been in formation while I've been daydreaming. Oops. Some are shifting their weight and stifling yawns. Guess they've been waiting for a bit.

"Oh, sorry… well…" I struggle to regain composure. "Good job today lads. Dismissed." I lazily wave a hand at them. A few men look at their comrades in disbelief before saluting. They usually don't get an early break. They jog back to their barracks in formation, talking excitedly to one another. A large hand claps me on the shoulder before I can follow behind them.

"Link Link Link… the General is gonna 'ave a fit when he sees the results of yer trainin'!" At first I thought some stuck-up noble or officer was going to spit in my face about my "uncommon" training methods. I let out a weary sigh once I turn around. Another officer towered over me. Major Celvan Swagley was one of the few men who welcomed me, instead of gossiping and catcalling at me whenever I turned into the officer's quarters. He kinda gives off the appearance of a large, angry bear, with his large size and an untamed ginger mane from his scalp and chin. His nose was squashed like a tomato, crooked at a painful angle. You could only tell that he actually had eyes if you squinted right below his two bush eyebrows. But I never teased him about his sheer size and girth I just appreciate his friendship and bluntness.

"He'll only get pissed if he actually pays attention to us," I retorted with an easy smile on my face. I turned to walk back to my quarters while Swagley falls in pace with me. Several of my steps equal one gigantic stride for him.

"Aye, but other people 'ave been noticing ya, gotcha?" He winks at me.

I lower my voice. "It's not like some lord or something is going to run to the damn Council if he thinks my methods are too demanding. I'd get whipped if someone actually does bring it up."

"No no no. That ain't the point. Yer completely off target." Swagley shakes his head. His bush of a beard comes close to whacking me. "Why'd you even apply for yer job? You hate it!"

Easy question. Complicated answer. I could say I was bored in Ordona. That I developed an allergy to goats. I wanted a taste of adventure and grandeur. That I wanted to put my skills to a good use. Or that I had to see Zelda one last time.

But I chose the safest route.

"I wanted to help Hyrule. It's been through so much grime and much lately, ya know? So I thought I could somehow help it get back on its feet." I shrugged. Swagley chuckled.

"Yer such a shitty liar. Really. Ya couldn't even get away with lyin' to a recruit or milkmaid. Clearly, ya failed at lyin' to me."

What was he was going on about? Seriously, I thought I was being completely honest to myself and the most direct man I know.

"Well then, since you apparently know me better… why did I come to Castle Town?" I made myself sound overly sarcastic, insultingly so. He hates it. But he only smiles at me. We've reached the doorway to the Officer's quarters, but Swagley blocks it with his meaty frame. Damn.

"Ya know what I think?" He smirks even broader. "Ya came for her. For our little Ice Queen." It's common to make fun of Zelda for her serious and quiet demeanor. And to remark on the popular opinion that she has to loosen up or the Kingdom will freeze over from her. My fingers feel like ice, but my face feels like it's on fire. I duck past Swagley into the damp hallway, lined with small wooden doors with rooms that are barely bigger than a broom closet. I stride ahead of him.

"It's a bit annoying that you guys still call the Princess that. We're not kids. And if I did come here to look at her, d'you think I'd actually be talking to you right now?" Swagley has almost overtaken me.

"So yer tryin' to defend her honor by denial. Cute. And you wouldn't just by looking for her, you'd be tryin' to snog her every chance you could get. That's fine by me. But you can't tell me ya never look for her? Or think about her? I know you get that distant, far-away look whenever she crosses yer mind!"

"I don't." I easily brushed off the accusation. As if I even _could _look for her. She's always cooped up in some council meeting. Or she's locked herself up in her study or the library. Or she might be with her suitors or ladies. There's no way that a Princess would skive off to chat with a simple Officer. I only catch glimpses of her from time to time. Actually, today was the first time I've seen Zelda in ages. It's almost like she deliberately avoids any type of social interaction. Especially where I might be.

Bull. She always has to deal with people. It's probably in her damn job description!

Okay, maybe she just doesn't go near the training grounds or barracks. Maybe it smells funny to her.

But that still doesn't explain the events of today.

"Oh boy, those wheels in yer brain are turnin' alright! Ya can't hide that yer thinkin' about that lil icicle!" Swagley jolts me away from daydreaming. I fake a punch at his nose, and he ducks in time. Before I can play this all off as a joke, he speaks no louder than a whisper. "Just remember, boy… that ice queen needs a little heat. A lil jiltin' will do her no harm. So do yourself a favor. Stop moonin' and droolin' over the Princess, and add a lil somethin' fun ta both yer lives." He winks and puts a finger on his mouth as if this is some secret. He strolls away from my speechless form, and lets himself into his room a few doors down.

He's totally and unmistakably correct.

Gods damn him to the deepest, darkest chamber of this realm.

**xxx**

I wouldn't say I didn't know my way around this Castle. Even though it was basically a maze. I thought I knew the hallways and corridors better than many other officers. But I really only know where the most important places – the kitchens, the Receiving Hall, the Throne Room, the library, and the study are, but I don't have the slightest idea how to get from one place to another. It's like this damn place was designed so someone will always manage to be late to some event. That person is usually me. I've only been lost for about an hour. And it's entirely the Princess' fault. Really, if she dismissed her Council at a regular hour, she would go straight to her study. From there, she would probably stew over some dumb thing those jackass nobles said, or she'd start going through papers and work that she was going to do the next day. She would later fall asleep at her desk, causing a frenzied search party in the Castle and in the whole Town.

_It's not like I stalk her,_ I assure myself. _I'm just a soldier who happens to eavesdrop on the nobles. _

But no. I have to storm down these freezing hallways in this freezing Castle just so I can get a glimpse of our most wonderful regent because she wasn't in her damn study. It took me ages to get there anyway.

So I set out for the library – the next obvious place that girl would go. I clomp up staircases until I reach the deserted fourth floor. A thin layer of dust covers in the floor – this area would be used for an overflow of guests at the Castle. Since The Twilight has only been lifted for a few weeks, not many people have drifted back here. Not a soul is in sight, so I breathe a little easier. My steps are loud and echoing on the stone. I feel like I'm about to vandalize a Hero's tomb. The heavy elm doors of the library loom over me, as if I'm insignificant to it and the rest of Hyrule. The majority of Hylians have no idea what I've done, and I have no plan to say something. They'll never know that it's Hero and defender is a simple country hick who got wrapped up into a twisted adventure. It's better that way. I push against a cold, iron handle, and let myself in the library.

Books. Bookcases. Stacks of books. Armchairs next to stacks of books. Bookshelves that reach the top of an ornate, vaulted ceiling. Books piled on the floor. Dozens of windows that let in a flood of sunlight. A musty, rich smell envelopes the room, but it's not unpleasant. An ancient old man tottered in front of a bookshelf close to me. He didn't even notice that he had another visitor. I stealthily creep away from him. It'd be a bit strange if I just strolled up to him and demanded if the Princess is here, not to mention it'd be rude. I quietly sighed, realizing that I would have to walk up and down hundreds of dusty bookshelves in order to find her.

But as soon as I started cursing the gods under my breath, I saw her. I felt like I was hallucinating after having a sip of sour goat milk. Or that I died and went straight to the Sacred Realm. She was at the farthest end of the library, climbing one of those gigantic rolling ladders that reached the ceiling. I crept forward while ducking behind bookshelves in order to not be seen.

_If she notices you like this, you'll never be able to live this down…_ An inner voice chided me like a child. But I didn't care. I needed to see her. I just want to stare at her, and wonder what she's truly like underneath her frigid shell. I want to know who she really is, with no bias or pretenses. She slides back down to solid ground, empty-handed and with a slight frown on her face. She taps a gloved finger to her chin, as if she was a confused, lost puppy.

Oh gods.

I just thought of Princess Zelda as adorable.

Swagley needs to stop being so damn right all the time..

I slightly bend my knees to see between shelves of book, resulting in a loud _POP _from them along with a rush of pain. Zelda turns towards my general area, but doesn't directly see me. Phew.

But she's coming towards me.

Oh shit. Shit shit shit!

I noticed her too late to move without looking suspicious. She's coming ever closer, but I'm frozen in my fear. I don't know whether I should run, duck, or do something so random in order to make an escape. I flatten my back against the bookcase, bracing to get interrogated about why I'm here.

Now she's less than three meters away.  
Two meters.  
One.

She's directly across from me, looking intensely at the book spines facing her. She's blind to me. I can stare into clear blue eyes without being noticed. Her eyebrows are pulled together but not a single wrinkle creases her face. If I reached out far enough, I could pluck the silver diadem from the top of her head. I could even lay a finger on a high cheek-boned, pale, beautiful face. My eyes can easily roam over her delicate body. Her cerulean gown seems like a second skin on her. Every curve and muscle is defined and shown off, making any creature of the male variety desire her. And appreciate what seamstresses can do. I think I've forgotten how to properly breathe.

A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth, and she reaches out a gloved hand to take out a book. I have to stop myself from grasping it. Zelda weighs the thick tome, and blows the dust off it right at me. I hack, cough, and wave my arms to get the stinging particles away from me. Too late to stay hidden, she jerks her head up and sees me through the shelf. She lets out a small yelp, only to cover her mouth with a hand. Her eyes pierce into mine – with a fearful expression? Or something different? Accusatory? Surprised?

_Fix it, you idiot._

I boldly walk around the shelf to the opposite side, while the Princess slowly turns to face me. She clasps the book to her chest, as if it would be her shield against me. But I have no idea what I'm doing right now. _Say something!_

"Your Majesty." I deeply bow to break the tension. My hair falls in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision, but I can tell she inclined her head. I toss my shaggy hair back.

"Sir Link, it is a pleasure to finally see you again." The Princess' tone was light, and every word that left her mouth was clearly enunciated with perfect diction. It's as if she's actually delighted in seeing me. "I'm a bit surprised to see you here. Not many people even realize that we have a library!" She smiled at me, like this was a private joke. Is she seriously not going to mention how awkwardly I was staring at her? I nervously scratch the back of my head.

"Well, I was looking for something, Princess."

"And what could this 'something' be?" Zelda did little quote signs with her index and middle fingers, mocking me like a child would.

_Actually, I was looking for you, so I could kidnap and ravish you in broad daylight and help you get away from this hellhole. Just for your information. If you were wondering or something._

"A book." She looked at me as if I didn't know how to read. "About the Oocca!" I hastily add. _Great. You choose the first damn thing that pops into your head to blurt aloud, and now you look loony in front of this perfect woman. Excellent job._ Would she buy it? She doesn't look completely convinced.

"Oh… that is a bit of a peculiar subject…" Her eyes become cloudy and unfocused, and her tone is anxious. "I think one of the books that I picked up mentions them. But don't get your hopes up…" Her voice trails off as she pushes past me. I assume she wants me to follow down the never-ending rows of books. She glides down the wooden floors quickly, but it takes little effort to keep up. Zelda glances over her shoulder once or twice, like she's in disbelief that she's talking to me. I lazily grin back at her. She does that trademark half-smile, looking even more attractive.

After what seems like hundreds of sharp turns around rows of books and record, the Princess abruptly stops at a window alcove. The sun is still beaming hotly, and the window gives a perfect view of the barracks and training courtyards. The cushions on the ledge look well-worn. In fact, one of the courtyards I can see from here looks exactly like where I held today's drill. But it's just a coincidence. She wouldn't look for me. Why would she?

I turn my attention back to Zelda. A precarious stack of books is next to her, almost as tall as her waist. She kneels down to look over the spines of each book.

"So… this isn't exactly light reading, right?" I sat down in the alcove and awaited her delayed reply.

"Pardon?" She looked up at me with wide eyes, as if she was searching my soul.

"I mean, there must be a better reason why all these books are waiting to be devoured by you, other than just pure enjoyment." Why the hell did I say _devouring_? It's completely out of place. It's exactly what I want to do to her.

"Oh. I just need to look up the Royal Family's ancestry. Geologies point out dynastic marriage and when and what certain laws where passed. It's nothing special."

The pieces were coming together. "You're trying to get information that will help you delay your marriage in front of the Council…" It was more of an accusation than a statement, but the realization dawned on me.

The Princess slowly stood up in an act of defiance. "Out of all the people in Hyrule, I did not expect for you to eavesdrop on my personal matters, Link." Her tone grew quiet. It felt like she was about to chew me out like I was part of Council.

"I didn't expect you to have a row with your ministers in the middle of a drill for my soldiers! And it's not exactly a secret that you're completely against the idea of marriage!" My voice reverberated throughout the room, louder than I expected. A layer of dust fell off a nearby self from the echo.

She took a deep breath, and then calmly spoke up. "There is no need to marry at a time like this. Previous Queens of Hyrule married later in their lives, and-"

"Yeah, but they were bitter and angry at the world because they waited! It's not like they _wanted_ to marry idiotic blokes like your grandmother did!"

"Please do not talk about my family like that."

"I think it's well-known that the Princess of Destiny was in love with another man when she married" I pointed out.

"I think I would know if my grandmother was still in love with the Hero of Time!" She was also shouting now. _Great._

"You don't know anything! You think the only opinion that matters is yours!"

Her eyes went cold. "Even though you performed a needed service for Hyrule, Link, I do not need your innate guidance for what to do with my life. I must ask you to leave bef-"

"So I'm just a tool? Whenever you screw up, I have to put together the damn pieces!" I just interrupted the Princess. _I'm a bloody idiot._ She glared at me like I was one.

"Of course not. That is not my point at all!" She puts a hand on my shoulder pityingly. My body burst into flames. "I can not even begin to fathom why you would say a thing like that in the first place."

"Oh really? You can't 'fathom' that?" My anger was boiling over, but I couldn't stop myself. "You think that it's all fine and dandy to just send me away after everything I did for Hyrule? You thought I actually _wanted_ to get back to Ordon, and forget about everything that I did? I couldn't go back to that place!" My words were tumbling out, faster and faster. "I wanted to continue helping Hyrule! I wanted to continue helping _you_! And when you had that damn interview, you acted like you didn't even know me! You didn't even greet me like a friend after not seeing me for six weeks! And I still haven't been able to even talk to you about _anything, _since you shut yourself up from the world, and I'm not the only one that notices!" The Princess looks more and more crestfallen with every word I spit out. She silently looks out the window during my tirade, as if she was blocking me out.

"Link, my point is that it is my duty to lead Hyrule to a time of definite peace and calm. It is logical that I focus on my responsibilities as Queen before I fret over my own desires."

I was slightly troubled. "You're choosing your duty over a happy life?"

"I b-believe I am. I-it is t-the only way." She limply dropped her hand from me and started twirling a strand of hair.

My chest suddenly felt tight and constricted. "But what about enjoying life? Like playing games or dancing until your heels break? Or gossiping about other girls? Or falling in love?" I manage to say that in one breath. She shakes her head and allows a ghost of a smile to flit across her face.

"I am not allowed to enjoy life, if it might mean sacrificing Hyrule's safety."

"Any kid who's read a history books knows that the Queens who didn't marry for love or even at all were unhappy. They were strong rulers, but they were miserable. And you can't allow yourself to do that to yourself. You'll die like that."

"I shall find a way to survive. Besides, I was born into this life. My destiny has already been set by my family and the gods." She clasps her hands in front of her and stares out the window. "I know I will be happy at some point."

"But there's not one certain future for anyone!" I burst out, leaping to my feet. "It's not like the gods created our lives to run like clocks, only moving in one direction. They're like are mazes! Mazes with so many choices and turns!" I was rambling. But I didn't care. I grasped her dainty hands in my large, rough ones, and she gasped at my sudden impulse. But I still didn't care. "The puzzle changes and grows when we take one path or another – like our futures! Every little choice we make, no matter how stupid it is, we make our own futures for ourselves. And you, Zelda, you are not allowed to throw away the happiest life you could have, even if you sacrifice creating the strongest Kingdom that you could do!" I stopped suddenly, knowing I overstepped my place. But she was just looking at me. Her gaze felt naked, almost like she was shedding her mask. There was no anger, there was no sadness… there was just wonder. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes are misting over. I can notice the faint beauty mark on her temple. It is a faint addition to perfection.

"And what future would you have me choose?" Her voice is a barely detectable whisper. I haven't noticed how close she is. There's less than a centimeter between our chests. I can count the number of eyelashes she has. For the first time, I can see the gold flecks in her blue eyes. I couldn't look away. I can tell that we are hardly breathing at all. An unknown hot feeling rakes down my torso. She perceptibly inclines her head towards to me. Instinctively, but slowly, I reach down to meet her lips.

_Stop. This isn't right. Not like this._ A voice seems to be commanding me. Zelda looks like she's heard it too, and she freezes up. I yanked her to me and covered her mouth in mine. Her lips were soft, as if I was grazing her cheek instead. Her response was slow. At first she was surprised, as if she didn't expect my forwardness. But her lips roamed over mine, shifting between reluctance and feverishness, matching my own mix of feelings. She tasted like mint leaves, tea, and cream, probably coming from her breakfast. Every part of her body – her lips, her floral scent, her hair, her skin – was intoxicating. Any action she did, whether it was biting my lip or digging her fingernails into my shoulders, made my blood pound even louder in my ears. She tried to surface for a gasp of air, but I only pulled her back to me, not giving her any means of escape. For a few moments, it seemed like she didn't care about her position or duty. She only cared about what was happening then and there.

After what seems like an eternity but was too short, Zelda shoves me away. Her face immediately crumples, like she knows she did something unforgivable. But then again, she _did _kiss me. As if she didn't want to stop. As if she _wanted _to kiss a dumb goatherd. Her expression was full of so much hurt and so much anguish. She was hardly breathing, and her shoulders just slumped like she was whole-heartedly defeated. She dropped my hands. She takes a few steps back, almost knocking over her stack of books. Before she averts her eyes I see a flash of disappointment – no, that's not right. It must be shame.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

"Please go." Her response was curt, and it felt like a slap to the face. I didn't know what to do or say.

"I know I overstepped my position and I-"

"Save your breath."

"If you would listen to someone besides yourself for a moment, I could explain myself!"

"Just go. Please leave, Sir Link." Her arms were tightly crossed, as if she was holding or hugging herself. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Instead, she blankly stared over my right shoulder. "It's better this way" she added softly. Her melancholy expression was evident as she tilted her head into the sunlight. She was still beautiful through her sorrow. A glimmer of liquid was perched at the corner of her eye, ready to make its escape at a moment's notice. All I wanted to do was to enfold her in my arms and shield her from this world. I wanted to pin her against this damn bookcase and kiss her until her lips were numb and chapped. I wanted to take away all her worries and problems until I was the only thing that mattered to her.

But I couldn't.

All I could do was watch her tremble and hold back tears in front of me. I didn't know if she wanted me, or what she even thought of me. My whole perception of her was been completely transformed. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I breathe to maintain a resemblance of composure.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Forgive me for taking up so much of your time," I manage to croak out. I bow before turning on my heel and storm down the aisles, not caring that my steps sounded like thunderclaps. I only want to get out of this damn Castle. I was about to throw open the heavy doors when I heard something. It was a very uncommon noise. I paused to study it. It was… crying. It was the most wretched, choked-out sobs I have ever heard. It wouldn't end. It was the sound of a woman who has just given her heart to someone, only to have it shattered in return. And she had to one to help her pick up the pieces.

With tears blurring my own vision, I sprinted out the library, leaving my own shattered heart behind.

**xxx**

In a deserted hallway, I leaned the back of my head against the cool, stone wall. I slid down until I was sitting. I wanted to scream and tear something apart with my own hands. I wanted to punch something until blood poured out of me. But I let the world swallow me up in a black pit of depression and loneliness.

I wanted her. I needed her. I wanted to drink her up, body and soul. I wanted her to teach me, educate me about the stars and history and whatever else I don't know. I wanted her to want me. I wanted her to stop caring about all the little details in life. I wanted to euphorically ravish her until we couldn't stand being apart. I wanted to free her from her suffocating prison, and show her that she is beautiful.

I throw my head back and bitterly laugh. She could never willingly love someone. Her pride and sense of duty wouldn't allow her to. These are just dumb and foolish thoughts. She'll forget about this incident in a matter of days, and she'll eventually forget about me. She'll marry some nameless, faceless Prince, who will never make her as happy as I could. He could never hope to know her as well as I do. He would be marrying a stranger. I'll lead her armies and quietly watch over her, always looking out for her. All would be well.

A Princess isn't allowed to fall in love with her Hero. She never will.

I can't even think about not loving her. And I don't know how I will be able to move on if I can't.

* * *

**AN: Oh hey there! Obviously I caved in - I wrote a second part. In Link's POV. I was originally just going to do separate one-shots, but then I was like "nah, these two go perfectly together." But I loved writing this, even if it is a lot longer than the first part. It kinda ran away with me, ya know? About Zelda's grandmother being the Princess Zelda from OoT - I think it's plausible. I mean, Twilight Princess takes places 100 years after Ocarina of Time, so it could happen. Anyhoo, that's how I see it. I even might do a third part to this, if I feel like it. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!**

**Thanks,  
SP**


	3. Part III

**Foolish Thoughts Part III  
By SP**

"Your Grace, you would mind if one of us played the lute? We promise it won't be too distracting." A girlish, airy voice worms its way in my mind, and I snap my head up from my book. I try to not look annoyed, but my attempt fails. The face of a cherubic girl crumples before me, as if I already said no. She must be one of my newer ladies-in-waiting, and I struggle to remember her name. The room draws a sharp breath, waiting for my response.

"Go ahead, Lady Brungel" I smile and nod. She is overjoyed and hastily curtseys before disappearing into the gaggle of women nearby. The shrill notes ring throughout the room, and the older ladies try to coach the novice player. Conversations become even louder, and most abandon their sewing or reading to partake in trivial gossip. I try to find where I left off in my book, but the buzzing of voices distracts me. It seems like I've reread the same line five times. I look around the room- apparently I'm one of the last people actually doing something worthwhile. But they probably do this all the time. I wouldn't know for sure. I work into the night, and go through the motions every day, with a smile plastered on my face. At least the girls look like they actually enjoy life at Court. I scan the faces in the room. They giggle and whisper, pointing and gasping at what one girl said or another. I have never had that kind of relationship, solely based on gossip and fashion. I'm lucky. Maybe I'm better off because of it. Maybe I am better off by completely devoting myself to Hyrule. I don't need friends or love. I will be fine.

But I'll be alone. I'll be even more alone than I feel now, surrounded by a dozen of strangers who were supposed to be my best friends.

"So what is the Princess puzzling over now, hmm?" One of the ladies plops down next to me by the window. Her auburn hair is twisted up into a knot at the crown of her head, and her green gown is a bit too taut around her torso. Her mouth is stretched into a friendly smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, suggesting anything but concern. Lady Aida is followed by a few more girls, expecting me to pour out my heart and soul to them. I feel plain in comparison to them, with their hair all done up in ringlets and bows. Luckily, a nasal voice speaks up before I can answer.

"She's obviously been thinking about someone. She's been sighing and ignoring everyone all day!"

"Our Princess fancies someone?" Lady Aida's eyebrows arch up, simulating innocent surprise.

"You're wrong. She's just worried about what Prince Gaberian will think of her at their afternoon tea together!" It is a bit awkward when the subject of a conversation is silently watching it unfold, biding their time until they can put the quarrel to rest.

"No, of course I'm not worried. We're supposed to be discussing trade agreements between Hyrule and Calatia. It's not like this is anything definite for either of us." I try to go back to reading, but Lady Aida plucks in from my hands and tosses it on the stones. How dare she!

"But you _were _thinking about someone!" Aida smirks at me, while the other girls howl with amusement. I can feel my face drain its color, because I know she is correct. But I sweetly smile back, fighting fire with fire.

"I was thinking of nobody."

"Nobody? Are you so sure?" An amazed voice calls from the front of the room. Clearly, everyone has been listening to us. _Fantastic._

"Nobody." More specifically, _a _nobody. A nobody that I have lost, perhaps for forever.

"I don't believe you" one of the younger ladies speaks up. Her plump face shows her youth – she could hardly be in her teens. She should not be at Court. Her innocence will be corrupted from living here before she has even seen the world. I decide that I will not snap at her, and I opt for a more patient response.

"Why do you say that?"

"A princess has to be in love! She has to marry someone! Or she'll never have a happily ever after!" Her naïve words make all theladies snicker with laughter. All I wanted to do was cry until I had no tears left. Her words show me what I'll never have.

"Not all princesses can have their happy ending."

"The only princesses that don't have their happy ending are the ones who don't want one, or they don't try to find one!" The chamber is silent at those words, as if everyone is thinking of the exact same thing.

"Your Majesty… the girl does have a point." The head of my household stands up and hands her knitting to a younger girl. She is approaching fifty, with lines creasing every surface of her face, and her brown hair is sprinkled with grey. I admit that I am a bit intimidated by her. "You spend all your time with your Council, or in your study or in the library! How do you expect to be married when you will not even make an effort?" Her voice was incredulous, even demanding.

"I never said I expected to be married, Lady Rowning." My temper was rising because of this insufferable woman.

"No, but you expect to delay your marriage as long as you can," O_kay, maybe that's a fact_ "because that is the one thing that you're unconfident about. And you throw yourself into your work because you're afraid of your own future, because that is the one thing you can not control!"

I leapt to my feet, and the girls scurry away from me. "Are you done insulting me, Lady Rowning?"

"Your Majesty, I am only stating facts. An unhappy Queen makes an unhappy Kingdom." She smiles a fake courtier's smile. The room titters with mirth – I haven't even had my coronation yet, since Hyrule has only recently survived disaster.

"If we are exchanging facts, do I need to remind you that Prince Gaberian has made it known that he plans to court me? The last time I checked, a marriage alliance with Calatia would prove to be a wise decision."

"Indeed. But sometimes a decision for yourself will be fruitful for others." Rowning's dark eyes twinkled, as the room goes quiet once more. "After all, Hyrule needs an heir soon." She acts confident, as if she knows something.

_What if she knew about Link?_

No. Impossible. No one saw us that day. I haven't mentioned it, and Link would never talk to a courtier, even if his life depended on it. We have not seen each other since that day. No one could know. No one could even suspect. I have tried to not think about that incident, even though it has only been a few days since it occurred.

But I was completely at fault. I shouldn't have seen him that day. I shouldn't have openly stared at his lean form during that drill. I shouldn't have gone to the library. I shouldn't have kissed him. I shouldn't have enjoyed it. And I shouldn't have pulled away. I shouldn't have let myself get caught in this mess. Immense brainpower does not protect you from emotional mistakes.

I shouldn't have asked him to go. I _needed _for him to stay. In those few minutes with Link, I did not care about irrigation systems or tax collection systems or anything. I only thought of him. Those minutes were probably the happiest minutes of my life.

I promised myself to forget about Link as soon as he stormed off. It was the best for both of us.

All of my ladies are still focused on me, awaiting my rebuttal. However, the entrance doors of my rooms are thrown open, and a page quickly runs in. He takes a few moments to catch his breath.

"His Majesty, Prince Gaberian, Duke of Boswell and Hirsch in Calatia, awaits your presence in the gardens!" The lad blurts all this out in one breath, and then hastily retreats without my reply. He elicits giggles from the ladies, who whisper over his forgotten manners. I stealthily slip out of my rooms, avoiding suggestions to bring a chaperone. I do not want anyone else spying on me.

**xxx**

"I'd love for you to come hunting in Calatia with me, Princess Zelda. You would have a marvelous time!" Gaberian sat about three feet away, across a circular table in the gardens. His body slouches in the metal chair and he talks at the top of his lungs.

I merely sip my tea in reply. "That sounds pleasant."

"Indeed it would! You would enjoy my Kingdom. We have deserts and oceans and mountains all around us. It'd be a nice change of scenery from your little Hyrule."

"It would be difficult for me to get away. Now, for our trading alliance, I propose that we-" I politely smiled as Gaberian let out a guffaw of laughter, and he feigned mock horror as he leaned forward. He didn't seem to care about the business we were _supposed_ to be conducting.

"What's this? The Princes of Hyrule isn't allowed to have fun?" I can see the sun glint of the baby-soft surface of his face. He noisily chomps on a tobacco-ish substance. He doesn't realize how rude he truly is.

"I never said that."

"You implied it." Gaberian winked and grinned at me. He must think we're flirting. I was beginning to tire of him.

"I have my duties to attend to," I simply replied. He looked crestfallen when I did not continue our banter.

"What's life without a bit of fun? You can't enjoy life with an attitude like yours."

"I have to rule my Kingdom. And I believe that you are supposed to rule Calatia in the future."

"Only when the old man is six feet under. For now, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want." I was shocked at his rudeness. Shouldn't the heir to a throne be preparing for his oncoming responsibilities? Oh wait. This guy _obviously_ thinks he has everything under control. Gaberian took my speechlessness as something akin to worship, and launched into _another_ hunting story. This must be the fifth one within the hour, and I have barely been able to get a word in edgewise. I fight the temptation to let my eyelids flutter to a close and sleep.

He gestures wildly with his arms, and I nod politely at certain times. I know my expression is glazed over by now – I usually try to pay attention to what is going on around me, but I cannot right now. I can only pick out all the flaws in this irritating man. Gaberian's dark, oily hair is uncommonly long, and it is tied back with a ribbon. How gaudy. His outfit looks dreadfully expensive, as if he did not care what it cost to the poor tailor, who probably spent weeks working on that shirt and jacket. He has already spilled tea on himself. When we were first introduced, he commented on how soft my hands are. I couldn't help but to notice that his hands were even softer than mine. Gaberian hasn't done a minute of hard labor in his life, and he expects he never will. His eyes are black cesspools, raking up and down my face and body. I'm almost… scared of him. I feel like I'm just another frightened rabbit, being hunted down by him. In those same eyes, I can see what my life would be like with him. Dull. Drab. He would revel and hunt and smoke to his heart's content, leaving me to rule _both _Kingdoms. He not challenge me. He would not evoke any affectionate emotion from me. In fact, Gaberian is exactly what I don't want. He is the exact opposite of Link.

Oh goodness.

Through all this time with Prince Gaberian, I was thinking of Link instead. I was visualizing his rumpled hair and cheeky grin. I was imagining his rough hands overturning my own. His light eyes would make me feel safe and welcomed. He wouldn't be undressing me with his stare, like Gaberia. I am fated to compare every man who enters my life to Link.

_And he loves you in return _a tiny whisper within me dared, but it was crushed by the iron hand of logic; impossible. He can't possibly love me. He just acted on impulse in the library. It was in the heat of the moment. I have a Kingdom to rebuild – I can't be distracted by him.

_But he kissed you. And you kissed back. _That tiny voice persisted. _Explain that. _

It's all impossible. It wouldn't be logical for him to love me.

_Since when has Link ever been logical?_ I laugh to myself. _And when has love ever been rational?_

Gaberian took my giggle as appreciation for his story, and went to drink his hardly-touched teacup. His face grew dark as he looked at something beyond my shoulder. "We're being watched" he furiously growled. He clearly has a temper.

"It is probably just a Council member. Do not worry about it."

"That's definitely not a nobleman." Gaberian was clutching his cup so tightly; I feared that he would shatter it.

"It is still quite rude to stare at that person" I pointed out. "People typically spy on what I am doing."

"This is different. Here he comes now. You'll see what I'm talking about." He rises to greet our disturbance, with his face still storming. I resist turning around. It would be highly improper. Rather, I listen to the sharp clicks on the cobblestones, which turns to grass crunching under footsteps. The figure comes to a stop at the side of our tea table. Gaberian's face is absolutely purple now. I look up, and quietly gasp when I notice the last person I want to see right now. But he is also the only person I want.

Link slightly inclines his head at the Prince, which only adds to Gaberian's anger. His white trousers have grass stains on them, and his black jacket has noticeable dirt on it. I can see why Gaberian thought a mere ruffian was approaching us. He turns and bows to me – his eyes are warm, and they stare into my own. I wonder if he has been in a haze of mixed emotions like I have been. Has he been joyful? Confused? Or even melancholy?

"Forgive me for intruding, Your Grace, but your presence is requested by the Council immediately."

"What is the meaning of this?" Gaberian rounded on Link before I could reply. "I was assured that I would be having an uninterrupted, private afternoon tea with your Princess! I didn't know that the Council planned on cutting this short!"

Link shrugged. "I am only a messenger. It's not my duty to know what will happen every hour of every day in the life of the Princess." It was hard to keep a straight face at his sarcasm. Gaberian thought it wasn't amusing; he probably doesn't even know what sarcasm is.

"You dare to mock me? Do you know how to even respect your superiors?"

"I only thought I was supposed to respect the wishes to those who have my allegiance" Link shot back, and Gaberian looked as if he was about to throttle Link. I had to intercede before this escalated.

"If my Council sends for me, I must respect their wishes." I stand up to signify my intent. "Prince Gaberian, you might enjoy yourself if you visit the Town. Something in the Marketplace might catch your attention." He looked less livid at my suggestion.

"But keep to the northern end. The taverns in the southern roads are a bit seedier than you're preferred to." Link also gave his input. The Prince looked traumatized that a commoner was freely speaking to him.

"Well then… it seems like I have no choice." Gaberian sweeps into a deep bow. "I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, Princess. Perhaps we can see each other in the near future." Without a sign of acknowledgement to Link, he storms from the table and down a walkway, scattering groups of other passerby.

"I don't know if I should laugh at him or pity him." Link is the first one to break the silence between us. We were both watching the retreating back of Prince Gaberian, not wanting to diffuse the tension. I didn't know what to say or how to act around him anymore. I feel like this foreshadows how we will be whenever we come into contact.

"Indeed" was all I could muster to say. Link offered his arm, indicating that we should depart. I reluctantly stood and grasped the crook of his elbow. I could feel the glaring, appalled stares of the nobles boring into my back. But all I cared about was spending these brief, precious moments with Link before fate drew us away again.

"You could at least thank me from dragging you away from him." A drawling voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Oh hush. Prince Gaberian wasn't completely horrible."

"He is a total prick. He looked like he was about to eat you! I couldn't let my Princess be devoured by some foreigner." He was acting silly and playful as usual, like nothing happened between us. As if nothing was wrong.

I giggled and leaned closer into his arm. "So now it is your duty to save damsels from distress?"

"Always has been. Always will." I was surprised at the deeper meaning of his words. He wasn't _really_ playfully bantering. He knew the seriousness of his statement. Link's hat flopped in all directions as we went down the walkway. We must make an odd sight – the "nobody" and the Princess.

Why was he sent to get me? Did he volunteer? Didn't he realize the uncomfortable situation he was putting us in?

Link takes my silence as agreement, and pursues a new line of conversation.

"I believe the Court is visiting Lake Hylia for the next few days."

"Yes we are." The sooner we reach the Council Room, the sooner I could breathe normally. I decide to keep my responses short and curt, to discourage unnecessary chatting.

"I am to ride with you on your journey. Surely the Council mentioned that to you?"

"I am positive that they mentioned another officer."

His stoic face broke into a grin. "Maybe so. But he is not fit to ride tomorrow."

"How come?"

"He is ill from alcohol."

"Drunk now, and not fit to ride tomorrow?"

"I should've said that he _will _be ill from alcohol."

I waited for clarification.

"He will be ill from drink tomorrow, since he will be terribly drunk tonight. He will be a threat to any woman."

"And you can predict the future?"

"I can predict that I will be pouring the liquor," he chuckled. "Am I not allowed to escort you, Princess? You should know that I will make sure that you will arrive safely. And the rest of your ladies too." He added.

"Of course you may," I slowly said, a bit anxious." It is just that…"

Link was silent. I had the feeling that all of his senses were trained upon me, memorizing every detail.

"Just what?" He prompted.

"I can not allow myself to see you hurt." Link opened a door into the castle for me. I was greeted by a damp, cold draft. Link was almost immediately by my side. I gripped his arm more tightly, and it wasn't because of the cold. He didn't seem to mind. "We can not tempt each other. We can not be anything to each other."

"What prevents us from that?" He spoke lowly, even though the hall was vacant.

"Everything" I whisper back. "Even being together right now is a bad idea." I pretend to study the luxurious tapestries and paintings instead of looking at Link.

"So, shall I escort you and the Court to Lake Hylia tomorrow?" He asked, deliberately breaking the silence.

"If you wish," I said carelessly. "One officer is the same as any other."

Link stifled a laugh on that but did not argue with me. We walk up a flight of stairs and down another hallway without speaking a word to each other. I steal glances at his face. His jaw is firm and set, as if he is seriously thinking about something – or someone. I feel that it is my turn to dispel the quiet.

"Link?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes?" His response is unnaturally quick.

"If I ask you for forgiveness for what occurred in the library a few days ago-"

"There is nothing to apologize for," Link smiles, like he has already forgotten about it. "I should be the one apologizing."

I bit my lip, confused to what I should say. "Can we agree that we were both at fault?"

"But we did nothing wrong."

I was surprised at his stubbornness. "Yes we did! We can't just forget and ignore what we did, thinking that no harm was done. We can't just ignore our respective social positions! We have to keep to what society wants!"

"But this is what we want! You know what you want, so stop caring about what everyone thinks of you!"

"If everyone did everything they wanted to do, we would have no order or law. All would be chaos. If I do anything I actually want to do, I would be forsaking my duties and let Hyrule crumble!" I had more angry barbs I wanted to throw at Link, but he claps a hand over my mouth before I can say any more. He drags me behind a tapestry, into the servant's passage ways. We both have to duck to avoid the cobwebs. He leads me further down, and I stop trying to remember how many turns we took. He comes to a sudden stop, and turns to me with fire in his eyes.

"You ought to be more careful," Link mutters. "Even the walls have ears in this damn Castle." I glare at him, and a sudden idea flits through my mind.

"There was no Council summon, was there?" I slyly ask. He nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Not exactly..."

"Link, we can't do this! The library was a dumb enough mistake; what if someone catches us in here?"

"We're not doing anything, so there's no reason to worry. Unless you're implying that you want to do 'something.'"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "That is not the point. We can not tempt ourselves like this! A foolish heart can not dictate what our responsibilities are!"

"You just don't want to make the same mistake as your grandmother did. You're afraid," Link moves closer to me. "But we're not them."

"This is wrong. Everyone would frown upon us."

"Oh, so you think it's better that we'll try to forget about each other? We're only torturing ourselves."

"It's better this way."

"You're still scared."

"Some historians claim that each Bearer of the Triforce is reincarnated in each generation if they are needed" I manage to croak out, avoiding his statement.

"All that I'm saying is that we shouldn't have to hide. I don't want to only talk to you at random chance." Link traces a finger down my cheek. The feeling is electrifying.

"And how did you jump to this conclusion?" An image of Link's confused, hurt face in the library floated in front of my eyes.

"I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"And when was this revelation?"

"Sometime this morning. I wanted to be able to talk with you without hearing gossip."

"I see." Link did not interrupt the silence. We quietly stood there, wading through a swampy mixture of our own thoughts and emotions.

"We can not be anything to each other." Link looked up, startled by my frankness.

"What?"

"The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny were doomed because they hid their relationship. When they were discovered, they tried to get married. But they could not, because of the Hero's lack of noble blood and power." I felt like I was reciting the old story as if I memorized a textbook.

"So?"

"We are better off by not getting involved with each other."

"I can court you if you let me! You can elevate me to a Baron, or even a Count! We can make up a family tree, tracing my descendants all the way back to the founding of Hyrule! We can tell people that I saved Hyrule, and I deserve recognition for it!"

"It is not that easy! It's not like I can just waltz up to the Council and ask if I can give a title to some random knight. They'd ask questions and have to interview you and review your knowledge of Hyrulean Government and all this other stuff that you have no idea about! You wouldn't survive in this environment!"

"Oh. The realization slapped him in the face. We know what we both want, but the means to attain it are impossible. All I wanted to do was reach out and make everything perfect for the both of us. But I couldn't.

"What if-"

"No. It is not wise to dwell on impossible dreams." I interrupted him, even though I wanted to hear him out.

"How about-" he started to say.

"Please take me back to my chambers, Link." I had to get as far away from him as possible. If I removed him from the problem, then I would be safe. Hyrule would be safe. I wouldn't lose my head over him.

However, removing Link from my life would be torture for the both of us. It would be like I was killing both of us.

Link stepped back, with pain in his eyes. _Déjà vu._

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he muttered. He squeezed past me, throwing a brief apologetic look at me. I stayed at his heels, not wanting to lose sight of him. It's not like I didn't know my own way around the castle. I've been playing in these passageways for as long as I can remember. I just didn't want this to be the end of my conversation with Link. I followed him down the sharp turns and narrow corridors, until we reach the same tapestry that we crouched under. It seems ages ago. He holds the cloth up for me, and reappears at my side soon thereafter. Thank Nayru that the hallway is empty, or heinous gossip about the Princess and a common knight would erupt. Link brushes the dust and spiders off his jacket. I look over myself to check if I look as grubby as him.

"Here, let me help…" I am appalled as Link reaches over and plucks a cobweb that was clinging to my hair and cheek. His brow is furrowed, and his confused eyes look to me, awaiting my reaction. Usually, I would berate and scold anyone else for their lack of propriety. Yes, what he just did was highly improper. He could be put in the pillory for it. Yet, it didn't _feel_ wrong. I feel guilty for being happy!

A guttural throat-clearing sound interrupted my reverie. Link holds his elbow out, showing that it was time to go. Time to suffer through an endless parade of appointments and balls and sessions with the Council. Time to put on a façade of fake enjoyment, and time to politely smile at everyone I can't stand. It was time to start wishing I could talk and see Link every day, instead of random, chance moments with him. I gratefully take his arm, and we set off at a slow pace.

How did we come to this?

How did we go from awkward small talk, to playful bantering, and then back to an awkward silence?

Why are we so miserable all the time?

Before I could truly savor these few moments with him, a prevalent tang lingered at my nose.

"You smell like sweat" I blurted out. I had not even realized how idiotic I sounded until Link walked a bit faster, clearly annoyed with me.

"Oh _really_? I smell like _sweat_?" His sarcasm was evident. "You think that a man who has been working and drilling soldier in the hot sun for _hours_ would smell _good_? I'm so sorry that I don't touch up my hair or put on cologne every damn hour!"

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that! Not at all!" I was struggling to find the words to calm him down. "It was a compliment! I like how you smell!" I stopped myself before I revealed anything else. But I already said too much. Link looked visibly surprised and pleased.

"You're saying you like how I smell?" His tone was playful again.

"Maybe."

"If you didn't look like you were about to cry, I would've taken you to be a liar. Not every high-born lady would say she's attracted to a sweaty man."

"I never said I was attracted to you."

"But since you clearly enjoy how I smell, would the Princess be willing to divulge what else I smell like?" Link leaned in closer, sending my senses into a frenzy. _Keep calm. Please try to not tackle him right now._

"Well, there's the already-discussed sweaty stench." _That's what a man should smell like. Not that putrid cologne Gaberian wore._ Link chuckled but let me continue. "There's something that smells like hay, which probably comes from the training courtyards." He turned red and tried not to smile, as is he was poorly hiding a secret. "And there's a metallic scent…"

"Saddle polish?" He offered. I let him explain. "It's a type of liquid the soldiers use to clean up everyone's saddles. I was brightening up Epona's earlier, so I guess some of it cam off on me." We rounded another corner and went up our third flight of stairs. Soon we would be at my chambers.

"I see. It smells very… pleasant." I wasn't willing to let him believe that it was an attractive smell. In fact, it was actually intoxicating. I turn my head to the side, hiding a blush from him.

"Thank you" said Link softly.

The double doors of my rooms come into view before us. One door is slightly ajar, and the two guards wait to announce my presence. We come to a halt; far away enough so the ladies would barely be able to hear us, but close enough that I could slide in and hide myself from Link. Not that I would ever want to hide from him. I withdrew my hand from him and tightly clasped my hands together. I resisted the urge to grab that old, silly hat from his head and run my hands through his shaggy hair. Instead, I awkwardly stood there, not wanting to break the silence and say goodbye.

"Well then… do I still have your permission to escort you to Lake Hylia, Your Majesty?" Link looked at me with a childish plead in his eyes.

"Of course you may. One man is just the same as another, right?" I bit my lip and held back a smile. It was hard to keep a level-headed mind with this man.

The doors flew open next to us, and a cascade of petticoats and ribbons landed on top of one another, as if my ladies were eavesdropping on Link and I. Earsplitting shrieks and unladylike curses rang down the corridor. Link and I exchanged amused looks and tried to not burst into peals of laughter. The girls disentangled themselves and hurried back in the Receiving Chamber, fearful of my oncoming diatribe. One or two of them caught notice of Link and preened and smiled coquettishly at him. Link seemed oblivious to their attentions. I wanted to slap them senseless.

I turned back to link, attempting to maintain order. "Sir Link, could I invite you to play cards with my ladies? You must need a break from training your soldiers." My ladies drew a collective breath, waiting for this man's response. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them pushing and jostling for a better view of my highly attractive escort.

"I would love to, Your Highness. But I must check up on the horses for tomorrow's ride. I wouldn't want any of them to throw a shoe because I was putting off my duties!" Link let out a hearty laugh, and several girls giggled along with him. It was hard to not feel put out.

"Wise choice, Sir Link. Until tomorrow then?" I raised my hand for him to kiss it, as any courtier would He snatched it up and lifted it to his mouth.

He slightly smiled and whispered "Until tomorrow." His lips grazed my knuckle, while never breaking eye contact with me. He dropped my hand almost as quickly as he grabbed it. I couldn't hide the rising blush on my cheeks. Link swept me a deep bow, turned on his heel, and walked down the hallway.

At least this conversation didn't end in tears. I felt almost relieved that we sort of apologized for the other day. His actions can leave me with a million thoughts and feelings racing through my mind, and yet I have no words to explain the depth of those emotions.

**xxx**

I shuffled my way through the mob of ladies after the guards shut the doors behind me. All I wanted was quiet, but I was bombarded with countless questions instead.

"How do you know that man?"

"Was that the Prince?"

"Is he an officer?"

"Will he be our escort to Lake Hylia tomorrow?"

"Do you like him? You blushed marvelously when you were with him."

"Does he even know how to use that sword?"

And my personal favorite:

"How many rupees does that man earn in a year?"

The girls' lives run on an endless cycle of men, money, and their prospects. They have no concern for anyone but themselves. They have no idea how much debt we have accumulated, how many children wander the streets with no parents, or what Link has done for this Kingdom. They only care about another person if the person is male, attractive, and has a large sum of money in their pocket.

Now I realize how much I dislike them.

I wrench open the door to my bedchamber and shove it closed behind me. The ladies pound and yell for answers, as if they were rats scrambling for a last morsel of bread. But I ignore them all. I fall onto my bed, not caring that the numerous pillows fly in every direction. I grab one of them and bury my head in it, silently shaking with joy like a madwoman.

Even though so much is going wrong in Hyrule, even though I've lost so much – I think that I've gained something. As if I've won something in this time of uncertainty. I feel selfish for having something personal as my Kingdom is partly in ruins. It resides in my heart, too scared to come out and show itself to the world. It's fluttering and weak; but it is there.

It is hope. Hope that there is a future for Link and I.

* * *

**AN: I had tons of fun writing this part. Zelda's just too stubborn for her own good. I like putting little references to previous Zelda games in here, too. It makes it seem like everything is more connected. I'm only going to do one more part, so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Thanks,  
SP**


	4. Part IV

**Foolish Thoughts: Part IV  
By SP **

Dust kicks up in my eyes, as the smell of body odor and horse shit invades my nose. I'm usually able to deal with it. At least when it comes in small, tolerable amounts. I travel on horseback all the time. I should be fine.

But all this _talking_ is driving me insane. It's infuriating. Two people aren't trouble. And I can ignore ten people. When two thousand people are laughing and screaming and shouting all at the same time, it's horrible. It's so loud, even people in Ordona could probably hear us. I don't know how the older officers have done this for years. I don't know if I'll get through this without wanting to stab myself in the jugular. Getting Major Latt drunk was not my brightest idea.

Not all parts are obnoxiously loud. The regiment in the front is silent, like they were leading a funeral train. They're mostly soldiers I've been training, so they know I appreciate silent obedience. Though I'd appreciate if one of them would crack a fucking smile every so often. No big deal or anything. The gaggle of noblemen and their families follow behind, with no clear distinction between the lesser and greater ones. I couldn't even tell the difference. They're all mixed together, drinking and hollering like they're already at Lake Hylia. I don't even know where the Court is staying. I think I've been told whom, but I don't want to wrack my brains at this very moment. I'm slightly behind them, almost in the middle of the train.

I have to watch this whole catastrophe and make sure it doesn't blow up in my face. What an honor. One small mistake, like if someone fell off their horse, and my ass is on the line.

Litters and carriages of the Princess' ladies roll and jerk on the dirt roads. Many of them hold handkerchiefs to their faces. As if the slightest speck of dust would give them the plague.

_Women_.

I risk checking on what is happening behind me. The line of ladies continues for a little, and a gap separates the Princess from her ladies.

There is another slit between Zelda and the servants. They straggle towards the end, carrying and pulling luggage and furniture. Every time I look back I yearn to help them. But doing so would destroy what little reputation I have.

It's not that people don't like her. They adore her. People always have that blind allegiance to their ruler. Zelda just doesn't like people. At least I think so. Calling her a misanthrope would be the most accurate statement. Many of her ladies invited her to ride in their carriages this morning, but she declined. She rides in the open air, not complaining for a second. I offered an escort of guards for her, and she said no. I offered my own company, and she rejected that too. It's just her and her thoughts, as she peers around the scenery of her kingdom. She drinks it in; like this is the first and last time she has been outside those castle walls.

Numerous children and their parents tumble out of picturesque farmhouses along the roads, eager to see the spectacle. Every household looks the same after awhile – sunken cheeks, raggedy clothes, and too many mouths to fill. They all have a glimmer in their eyes, something like hope, if that's not too cliché. They want to see if their Princess is everything that they dreamed she is. It's not like they'll have second and third chances to see her. When they get a glare from a snobby nobleman, they drop to one knee in reverence. Their heads still perk up, waiting for a glimpse of her. Zelda moves over every single person, memorizing them, seeing what Hyrule truly is like.

She breaks out of the train to hand small purses of rupees to the families. Did she plan this beforehand? Or is it just some publicity stunt? They thank her and shout her praises, and the Princess moves on, vapidly waving her hand in reply. She does enough to temporarily win the hearts of her populace, but it's not enough. At least not until all the roads are fixed, the bridges reconstructed, and the markets reopened. Maybe then they'll hold her in higher regard. The councilmen take notice of this and whisper among one another. She is beyond caring about their snide comments. Her eyes meet mine for a moment, and then we both look away.

I'm not really sure where or who I should ride with. I shouldn't go to the very front, or I won't be able to see any mishaps. There's no way I could survive with the nobles. It'd be a very awkward ride for everyone, and I don't want to put myself through that. I couldn't get through riding with the Princess' ladies. They'd have millions of questions for me that I don't really want to answer.

That leaves the Princess. It's not a great idea. We could only talk of simple topics, like the weather, knowing the entire court is craning their necks to watch us. She could ignore me. Or she could throw caution to the wind and act like she doesn't care about anything. Just for once.

I grin and steer Epona to the side of the road into the mud, knowing that I'm acting like a madman. But that's okay. The yards and yards of horses and carriages and litters pass by me. Most women stare as they go by. I self-consciously dust off my jerkin, just in case there's muck on it. A few of them smile, while the rare ones throw out comments to me.

"Sir Link! You're looking mighty handsome today!"  
"Come join us in our carriage, Sir!"  
"Sir Link, you _must_ come ride with us!" A woman leans out of her carriage window to shout. Her auburn hair is stretched to the back of her skull, as her chest nearly falls out of her gown. I would be lying if I said she wasn't pretty, but it's not enough for me. She reminds me of one of the women you see lurking in the alleys of Castle Town when the sun goes down, willing to do anything to a man for a Rupee.

She whips around to say something to a figure next to her, and the area rings with her laughter. It is not pleasant-sounding, that you could listen to all day. It's forced, or fake. The lady smiles coquettishly, expecting an affirmative answer.

"I have my duties to attend to, miss. Good day." Her lip juts out in a pout as she disappears in her carriage. That would've been a few hours of hell if I said yes. I should know her name by name, to not be as rude. Oh well. Life goes on.

Another peal of laughter goes by. It's not the throaty gargle that the previous woman had. It's melodious and echoing, but then it's gone. I wipe the dazed smile off my face, as I motion Epona to catch up to a figure all in white.

The Princess and her ladies are only separated by a few yards, so I merge right in. The Princess pointedly looks away, and her horse mimics her, ignoring me. She definitely notes my proximity, but doesn't comment on my arrival. I loudly sigh, showing my annoyance with her.

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive, Sir Link?" She gazes on ahead, judging everyone in front of us. I know that look all too well.

"I think checking up on your well-being counts as doing something productive" I shoot back. "Unless you want me not to care."

"I appreciate your concern." Zelda calmly replies.

She's acting like we're strangers. One day we can talk about anything, the next she treats me no better than a kitchen boy. I think she can't decide how to act around me. I'm somewhat confused on how to be around her, too.

"I hate this." She fingers her bridle while muttering, mostly to herself.

"Hmm?" I was barely paying attention. I mean, I was, but I was lost in my own thoughts.

She slightly gestures in front of her. "All this. It sickens me. Does everyone have to put on their worst behavior on display for the whole Kingdom?" She does have a point. Curses and bawdy comments dominate the train's noise, even all the way back here.

"They might just want to loosen up for a few hours."

She scoffs. "Can they wait until we actually get to Count Yankoski's estate?"

I grin, just to tease her. Zelda slumps her shoulders and fumes, letting her guard down. "Besides, weren't you complaining earlier about this?"

"I was just saying it takes me a quarter of the time to travel from Castle Town to Lake Hylia than the speed we're going now."

"Would you not get exhausted?" Zelda furrows her brow in concern – almost like she cares about me.

"It's not like I was allowed to rest."

Comprehension dawns on her face. "Oh. Right. You were saving Hyrule and everything."

"Yeah." We lapse into an uncomfortable silence. The sun beats down, making my skin prickle with sweat. Men toss their jackets to their stewards and beg for water. I move to wipe my own brow, but thin fingers stop me.

"Here, let me…" Zelda nudges her mare closer. She peels my hair away from my forehead and wipes the sweat with a handkerchief. Her other hand stays on my arm, and looks at every part of my face but my eyes, yet again. She uses me as a support from falling off her horse. Zelda feels like nothing at all. Her touch doesn't feel like a mop or a sponge, scrubbing away the dirt and grime. It's light and airy. She makes me sweat even more. What a counterproductive action.

The Princess finally slowly draws her hand away, lingering by my chin, and regains her rigid posture in her own saddle. Is she reluctant? Or scared? My hand grasps hers at the last moment.

"Link, I am fine." Zelda doesn't say it harshly, but strongly enough to draw attention. A few ladies briefly look back at us as I release her.

I try to dab the perspiration off to no avail. At the same time, I don't want to take Zelda's lingering touch from my face. I want it to last forever, or have access to it regularly. But neither of those things is possible. She purses her lips tightly, eyebrows drawn in thought. It's that look when she's contemplating the risks of speaking her mind, rather than just bottling every damn thing up.

"What was your incentive to save Hyrule?" She blurts out, eyes trained to the ground. If she asked any other question, I could answer it properly. Not this one.

"Like… my motivation?"

"Yes, that is what incentive means." _I hate that condescending tone_. "Everyone says it is this thing or that thing. But since no one has seriously asked you, I decided to inquire."

"You make it sound like it's some dreadful task that people wouldn't want to do."

"Maybe it is."

"Why?"

"I am afraid of what your answer could be." She purses her lips, not knowing what to say next.

I shift uncomfortably. We've rode for hours without stopping, and my legs are numb from the strain.

"Why do you care?" This time, it seems like I was the one who was being condescending.

Zelda lets out a deep breath. Her forehead creases with inner turmoil and pain. "I care for you. So I want to know why you think the way that you do. Is that enough?"

It's not exactly a declaration of affection, but it's probably the best I'll ever get, or that she'll ever give. I tug at my collar, letting the slick beads of sweat slide down my neck. "I only wanted to do something important. That could help others, something that mattered. When the opportunity came, I grabbed it."

"Oh," Zelda says softly, almost like a whisper. She seems almost sad at my response. "So nothing else?"

My brain doesn't process that I'm talking and opening my idiot mouth, putting myself in the most vulnerable state I've ever been in. "Maybe… there was you. It's not like I thought you were a damsel in distress or anything. You kept pushing and fighting for Hyrule, but you were beaten back a little more each time you tried. And I wanted to save you before it was too late."

She slowly raises her head and gives a rare smile. "You just have that hero complex going for you."

"Elaborate, O wise one." I couldn't resist the sarcasm.

"You always think you _have_ to save people. You think you can solve everyone's problems, and that is purely impossible. Some people are broken beyond repair. They're gone." Zelda tightly grips her reins until the leather starts cracking.

"We both know you don't need my comfort, Princess." I pause to figure out the right words. She stares blankly ahead, giving the impression that her thoughts have strayed from me.

"_Excuse me_?" I know that tone very well. She uses it sparingly, only when berating an advisor on some poor decision. I've seen her rage from afar, but I've never been the target of it – until now.

"You're lonely. You're surrounded by people that claim they are your closest confidants, but you're unable to converse on a deeper level with anyone. You crave some connection, and you will never claim it." And _that_, my Princess, is why I feel sorry for you. And why I hope I never feel pain like you have to.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Sir Link." She mocks me now.

"It's why you're so cold. You don't let anyone in."

"I am not cold!" The Princess snaps back.

"Brrr."

Zelda takes a deep breath. "Before you make any judgments about my character, Sir Link, be aware that you barely know me. You could not possibly know anything of value, and therefore you have no business asserting your own thoughts in front of my person."

"Are you always like this?"

Zelda swivels almost too tightly, her horse squealing in protest. "Pardon?"

"Let me clarify in terms that you could possibly comprehend, _Princess_," I spit out the title with as much contempt as I can muster. "You know I'm not just another councilman or nobleman you can roll right over. I'm not a piece of shit either. We both know I'm better than that. You know you care for me more than that. So start acting like you do."

I know I hurt her. Someone has to tell her the truth, right? I nudge Epona forward to put some distance between the Princess and me. Let her know everything isn't all fucking fine-and-dandy. Let her feel pain for once in her carefree life.

She sputters in protest as she tries to catch up with me. "I-I have to give you equal treatment as everyone else-"

I call back to her over my shoulder, beyond the point of being furtive under the gazes of the rest of the train. "I can leave."

There. I deliver my ultimatum. I really have no right to be giving one, since Zelda has done no serious injury to me. I wouldn't leave her side, not in a thousand years, even if she commanded me to on the battlefield. I would never leave her.

However, I want to test how far I can take this, how thin the ice is. I want to see if she actually cares about me, who should mean nothing to her. Zelda's face looks like something akin to shock, but she wipes it away and replaces it with a passive expression. Her eyes look unfocused, as moisture dangles off her eyelashes.

Way to go. I made my sovereign and the target of my affections cry because of a noncommittal threat. Excuse me while I go fall upon my sword.

"Zelda…" I tentatively start. I reach a hand to her arm, but she jerks away before I even touch her.

"I would like to ride alone for the remainder of the trip, Sir Link. Please ensure that everyone is aware of this." Her posture straightens, and her face is composed in her naturally regal, elegant appearance.

Who am I kidding? How am I supposed to expect that this _she_ would hold romantic attachment to me, a man far beneath her station? She probably doesn't even remember the library. I initiated the kiss, after all. I'm the one at fault. I messed up.

"Zelda, if you would just listen-"

"You're dismissed." There she goes, into bitch mode once again.

I see that I have no choice. "As you wish, your Majesty." I kick Epona's sides to trot ahead, attempting to not leave too much dust in my wake.

I try to be the strong, noble man, going forth into the unknown darkness and leaving all that he knows behind, like in fairytales. Maybe I'll come back, and receive a Hero's welcome that I've always craved.

I know I won't get that.

I spare a look behind me before the crowd engulfs me. Zelda has been watching my retreating back, and her eyes flick up to mine. Her chin trembles, and she opens her lips to shout something. She thinks better of it, and closes her mouth, pointedly looking away. As usual.

The Court is too distracted to detect their wavering Princess, tipped over like a chess piece by a man that no one has heard of.  
I don't dare to look back for the remainder of the journey.

**xxx**

I stroll behind of a pack of giggling, simpering girls. I'm supposed to be escorting these urchins on the coast of Lake Hylia. It's more like babysitting, like I used to do in Ordon. But I'm not getting paid for it, which makes this even worse. I have no motivation to spend more than five minutes of my attention on these girls who are barely pubescent.

Now, if _she _was with them, this would be a very different day. I would make an effort to be interested in what she could be doing. I haven't seen her since we arrived at this snooty Count's estate. All I want to do is apologize, even though I'm not sorry. Hell, I don't even think I'm at fault. She's the one to blame. She's made me fall for her this hard. If I have to sacrifice my livelihood just to talk to Zelda again, I'll do it.

On the other hand, she's been avoiding me. Actually, she's just avoiding everyone. The courtiers whisper that she's taken up a lover in the past few days and only reappears at the nighttime festivities. Other rumors swirl about, none of which I really want to remember.

I mean nothing to her. I'm _supposed_ to mean nothing to her, at the least. And vice versa. Every day, I try to convince myself that Zelda is insignificant. I'm fighting a losing battle, and she defeats me a little more each day.

It's difficult to take my mind off her. While I'm swallowed up in my thoughts, I'm content to letting mal-intentioned noblemen's sons to walk and flirt with the gaggle. It's not like they're doing anything that will get me, their chaperone, in trouble so far. I scan the coastline and patches of trees for any sign of the Princess, if she would even come down here.

"Sir Link? Link? Earth to Sir Link?" I jump when one of the ladies appears in front of me. I almost run into her! Cheeky girl. She could barely be a teenager, but her face looks like it's been painted on by dozens of make-up brushes and powders. Whatever those women use. Her bodice is tight; it looks as if she could be suffocating.

"Yes, what is it?" I think I sound a little annoyed, but I couldn't care less.

The lady-in-waiting does a little throat-clearing cough. "You see, Sir Link, it's an awfully nice day out, and a few of us were wondering - "

"- if you could take some boats out to the lake." I finish for her in a mocking tone. I've already been asked this before by another one of her little friends, and my response was the same. "No."

"But _why_?" She simpers loudly. This draws the attention of the group on us, with all of them shooting daggers in my direction. I think they bribed the girl to ask me on their behalf. Typical. The brats of Hyrule's noblest lineages, making the weakest do their dirty work. Do they not realize that begging will get them nowhere in life?

"What may I call you, Lady…?"

"Wingate." The girl beams broadly. I wouldn't be too happy that a simple knight just asked me for my surname.

"Well, Lady Wingate," I take her by the shoulder and turn her towards the pack of vibrantly dressed men and women. They hurriedly walk a ways ahead, leaving the poor girl to fend for herself. "You see all those boys up there?"

"They're not boys, they're _men_!"

"That's not my point." Her answer sparks my interest a bit. I decide to prod her a bit to somehow learn the ways of the nobility. "But in your eyes, what makes them men?"

"They can get married!" She offers immediately.

I sigh in obvious exasperation. "Is marriage all you women think about?"

"What else is there to think of?" She looks up at me with innocent eyes. Is she pulling my leg?

"You know. You could read…write… do stuff," I finish lamely.

Lady Wingate's eyes become wider than a suffocating bullfrog. "The Princess does all that. I think I'll be okay if I don't."

"Oh really?" My breath gets caught midway in my throat. Just the mere mention of her turns me into a withering vegetable. I need help.

"Yep. She always says that since she's never gonna get married, she wants to be good at other things."

I feel deflated. "I thought the Princess has dozens of suitors. Can't she just, ya know… pick one?"

The girl laughs at my idiocy. "Of course not. She doesn't want to marry any of them."

Hope flutters in my chest. "How come?"

Lady Wingate shifts her balance back and forth. "She says the one man she would even consider marriage with does not desire her at all. So, she doesn't want to marry at all."

All of my bodily functions seem to have stopped for that moment. A sledgehammer of emotion hits me. "That's quite interesting," I mutter, trying to keep my voice level.

"It sure is. But you didn't hear it from me!" She puts a finger to her lips.

"Why does she not want to talk about it?" I try to wheel more information out of the girl.

"Couldn't tell you. When we ask her who this mystery man is, she gets super red and changes the topic of conversation." Lady Wingate attempts a very unladylike shrug. "It's almost like they can never be together."

"Sounds like her."

"Sure is. She sighs and daydreams all day. She writes and writes and writes, but burns every page. She also – hey, how do you even know the Princess?"

Damn! "Why don't you have one of those men row you out to the center of the Lake? It's beautiful at this time of day." If she manages to put the pieces together (which I sincerely doubt she will), I'll definitely have more to deal with that what I bargained for.

She doesn't quite take the bait. "I thought you didn't want us to go…"

"I think it'd be good exercise for you. Go on!" I push her lightly away from me.

Lady Wingate curtseys and dashes away to her semi-friends. The group opens up to welcome her back, and all walk towards the pier. More than one staggers off to the side, only to be roped back in by their counterparts. I knew I shouldn't have tried to stop them. Getting rid of them is better than having to watch over them.

They clamor and stumble into the boats, with squeals and hoots emitting. They look like birds, flocking and hitting each other over carrion. It's a stretch to hide my amusement, but I'm doing it. The sons and daughters of each family all fight over whom gets to sit with whom. I force myself to walk away before I yell at one of them for their incompetence.

I don't go too far across the wet sand until my reverie is interrupted once again. I usually have tunnel vision when walking. I focus on the goal ahead, not on the unnecessary details. Lately, I've been doing quite the opposite of that. Amid the countless trees, a small piece of yellow stands out. At first I thought it was a flower. But that piece of yellow increases as I walk towards it, turning it into a simple dress that is haphazardly spread out across the ground.

As much as I guess, the Princess has escaped from the clutches of Court for a few hours to herself. Lucky her. She hunches up against a tree, protecting her body from the scorching sun. Her shoes are a few yards away from her, possibly kicked away when she chose this spot. Even from behind her, I can tell that Zelda's face is buried in a leather-bound book, like she is trying to drown her face in the musty pages. I stop to soak in every detail of this pristine moment. A breeze picks up, and the light linen of her dress turns in my direction. The simplicity of her frock contrasts with the gaudy costumes of everyone else in Court – almost like Zelda purposely tries to set herself apart from them.

I wish this moment would freeze. That I could just bottle it up and keep it in the back of my mind for eternity. I don't want to break the silence.

Luckily, Zelda does so before I have to. Her eyes flick over in my direction, and then she glues herself to her novel before too long.

"Don't you have some ladies-in-waiting to be chaperoning?" The Princess' curt voice cuts the silence like a knife. The coldness is almost undetectable. But I'm used to her. I know every hidden thought behind her words, every hidden motive behind her actions.

"Shouldn't you be showing Hyrule that you're not some crazy recluse who can't be social to normal people?"

"You really should not be so rude to me," Zelda points out. She doesn't even look up. It's almost to the point where she wouldn't care if I stripped in front of her and started doing acrobatics. Well, maybe she would, but I doubt it. I slowly tiptoe behind the tree, forgetting that I look like an absolute fool if anyone were paying attention to us. I crouch right behind her, using part of the trunk as a shield, until I can clearly read over her shoulder. The symbols are faded, and barely legible. Her shoulders tense up, obviously registering my nearness. The funny thing is that she doesn't do anything about it. She stays silent. Zelda deeply breathes in and out, almost like she's savoring this moment just as much as I am. Her head tilts up, slowly but surely. Curious. I have never expected that from her before.

"Do you really think I care about your opinion of me?" I reach in front of her and snatch the book from her hands. I leap to the side as she whirls around, anger flashing in her eyes. She stands up clumsily, squinting in the sunlight, as I smirk at her predicament.

"Now what do we have here? What could possibly be more interesting than me?" I mockingly flip through the book. The pages are rough and scrape my hands like sandpaper.

"A lot, believe it or not. Give it here, Link." She dives back for her sandals and throws one at me. I lazily grab it – the more hostages, the better.

"What's all this about? The Crown Princess of Hyrule, attacking a mere soldier in her military? The Council will not be too pleased to hear about this."

Zelda grabs her other shoe, ready to chuck it in similar fashion. "Please give me my book." Strands of hair begin to stick to her forehead as the sun beats down. Her face is murderous, even scary. If this predicament wasn't as amusing I might even be frightened.

"Shouldn't you be more preoccupied that I have your shoe?" I wiggle my other hand, holding it up. "We wouldn't want your little toes to get cut, now would we?"

She sighs, mouthing _Nayru_ to the sky ever so quickly. "What do I have to do get to my sandal and book back?" Zelda makes another swipe for her possessions, and I have to hold them behind my back to avoid her. She reaches around my torso, locking me in her grasp. Many courtiers would jump to conclusions right now.

How I wish that most of those conclusions were real. I fight to maintain self-control, instead of pouncing on her like a rabid animal.

"You'll have to do two things for me," I keep my voice light and try to disentangle myself from the web of our bodies. "One. Tell me the title and subject of your book."

"Translated or not?" A smirk spreads across her features like soft butter.

I frown. "You're really going to play this game, Princess?"

Zelda rests her cheek on my chest and stops clawing at my back. Such an intimate gesture from her has me worried. "It's in ancient Hylian. I just use it for translating practice. It's just a collection of fairytales."

"What's this, a Princess reading children's stories?"

"I needed some light reading. Don't judge me." She looks up and sticks her tongue out childishly. I doubt my reading is much more mature, so I'll let that one go. "What's my second task?"

An idea comes to my mind immediately and it tumbles out of my mouth before I can stop myself. "Come out to the Lake with me." I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself for the incoming diatribe.

She noticeably tightens her grip on me. Her fingernails have definitely left their mark on my back. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Well, _you_ wouldn't be doing the rowing." My previously shaky voice gains strength as the lie goes on. "You'd be sitting pretty while I do all the work."

"What would make you think I would even want to?" _Good point._

"The rest of your ladies were wondering where you were. They thought you were missing out on the fun, so I came to rescue you." This half-assed lie better work, or she'll squash my hopes like a bug.

"Is that so?" Zelda stands up on her toes, but it's not enough to be at my eye level.

"Yes." I hope my blank face is enough to convince her.

"You have no ulterior motive?"

"I am just looking out for your own good, your majesty." It's hard to remind myself that I have to stop acting out of selfish reasons. It's going to be the end of me.

"Very well, if you insist. You may row me out to the center of the Lake and back."

I step back, and Zelda reluctantly drops her arms. The warmth that was raging within me now feels snuffed out like a burnt-up candle wick. I hold out the deteriorating book and her shoe, dangling them from my fingertips. "Follow me, if you would."

She seizes them from my hands greedily and stays close to my heels. Surprisingly, she has no comments on the scenery or barbs at my dirty outfit as we walk across the pebbly beach. What's more surprising is the fact that Zelda is still here. She hasn't been put off by anything that I've said so far. She sashays behind me, almost skipping along. Almost enjoying herself.

_Almost._

I pause in the sand, waiting for her to catch up. My eyes wander over her hair, her body, everywhere but her eyes. It was surprising that a guard or five wasn't trailing us right now. "How did you manage to get alone?" My question is unneeded, but better asked than to let silence reign over us.

Zelda prances ahead, turning back to me. "As any other woman world." Her eyes, full of mirth, sparkled in the sunlight. "I told the Council and my private retinue that I would be in the library."

"And no one bothered to check?"

Her laughter rings in my ears. "No one is smart enough to know where the library even is."

We reach the derelict wooden dock, a pathetic sight in itself. Slats are missing, and I help Zelda step over them. She looks at me with puzzlement in her eyes at my kindness. Is it really so surprising that I can be kind every so often?

A single boat is left, somewhat bobbing in the waves. I gingerly step down into it, only to lose my balance. I windmill my arms as Zelda shields her snickering behind her book.

"Princess," I mutter and hold out my hand.

"I do not require your assistance, Sir Link. In fact-Din dammit!" Zelda stumbles into the boat, throwing herself forward. I process the fact that the Princess has a pottymouth, and I grab her waist before she throws herself in. We sway dangerously back and forth, and Zelda clings to me for support. This pose would belong on the cover of five-rupee romance novels. Her lithe form is encased in my own, like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

This always seems to happen. Zelda gets her own ass – butt, as I should say, and others' in trouble. And I bail her out over and over again. It's a sick cycle.

Zelda looks up, searching in my eyes, looking for something that never can be found. She stares down into my core, almost as if she's trying to communicate without speaking. Our long ears may pick up some indistinct noises, but I'm getting nothing form her. Weird. Failing, she sighs and sits down a creaky seat, placing her shoes underneath her. Zelda crosses her ankles and opens her book up. The very picture of tranquility.

Zelda snaps up her head after a few moments. "You're supposed to be rowing, are you not?"

I grin, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks. After undoing the ropes from the docks, I use the oars to help us jetty farther and farther out, without a word spoken between us.

"You miss out on a lot when you're keeping your nose in a book," I hint. I steal a glance at Zelda, but her face is obscured by her book. She's almost deliberately trying not to have fun. Drops of water fly from the oar as I switch paddling on either side. If they get on Zelda, she doesn't notice it.

We slowly gliding through the jumble of boats that contain the Court's "finest" men and women. Shrieks and catcalls ring through the area, bottles are swapped between neighboring boats, and acts that should be kept in the bedroom are on full display here. More than one person is soaking wet, too. Zelda hasn't turned a page at all. I thought she was a faster reader than this. It must take her ages to do paperwork at this rate…

The conclusion dawns on me as we pass another boat. She is noticing _everything_ that is going on. She just chooses not to remark on it, to save her ladies' reputation. This must happen every day, if she does it so discreetly. The Ice Princess has a heart of gold after all.

"This seems like your kind of party, doesn't it?" We edge past the group and the noise grows softer and softer. Zelda snaps her book shut and drops it in her lap. Her eyebrows are drawn together, like I'm just another book to translate for her. At least this is interaction between us, more than I could ask for.

"Why would you even _ask _that?" The Princess tries to keep her tone at a normal timbre, but anger shakes her. Zelda has a cold, icy sort of anger. A fury that manifests itself in narrowed eyes, tight lips, and short, clipped, carefully calculated sentences.

"It's a simple question with a simple answer. You just had to say yes or no." The sun rises ever higher in the sky. A sheet of sweat covers my skin and soaks through my linen shirt. Zelda fusses with a barrette in her hair – the sole accessory on her today. She bites her lip, and I can almost see the cogs turning in her head.

"I can never say what I truly desire to say," she begins. "It has been like this for a bit. Ever since you applied for your position, actually."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I stop rowing and I take the oar out of the water, laying it below my seat. It _is_ sort of random, coming from her. Then again, the Princess doesn't really get social cues either. "It's not my fault that you don't have competent social skills," I say without hesitation. _Think before you speak, idiot._

Zelda glares at me, but her expression softens. "That's not my point. It's just that…" She sighs and clasps her hands together in earnest. Sighing seems to be a new thing for her. Some people bite their nails, some people suck their thumbs. But the Princess sighs. "It's hard for me to… concentrate while you're around."

I grow frustrated. "Are you seriously blaming your personal problems on me? Wow. Keeping it classy, Princess."

"No no no!" Zelda takes my hands in mine. She must be disgusted by how rough and calloused they are, compared to hers. "Please don't take it like that." Her hands are as freezing and as soft as always. The childlike naivety inside the coldness of adulthood.

"I just…" she pauses and looks at everything but me. What is it with her and eye contact? I always thought eye contact was a major part of etiquette. Guess she was sick on that day of "princess lessons."

"Princess," I barely mutter. I unclip the barrette from her hair and tuck a few strands behind her ear. Her stare is inquisitive as I twirl the hair piece in my fingers. "I like your hair more like this. Not pulled up in some traditional bullshit, diadems and ribbons everywhere. Just wild. Free. Like you're free to make your own choices."

"But I want to-"

"Do what you want." Concern manages to leak into my words. Fuck. Shit. Damn it all.

"I just wish you could be at the gala tonight," Zelda blurts out. A pregnant pause follows, creeping between us and driving us further and further apart.

"Really?" I'm too stunned to say much else.

Zelda's face seems to take on years in a few seconds. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"I mean, I'll definitely be there - "

"Seeing you once or twice all night because you're on patrol does not qualify as "being there." It's not the same thing. I want you to a-actually b-be _there, _w-with _me_."

This is new. This is good. "Since when did you actually want to be around me in public?" I grin and lean on my knees, coaxing her into spitting out the words. Her eyes are open and alive, yet scared.

"When I-I," she sighs. I gotta admit, she's pretty adorable when she stutters. Most people think that the Princess is calm, cool, and collected all the time. But when Zelda is all flustered like so, she stutters like a milkmaid. It's quite fun doing that to her. "Realized what you m-meant t-to m-me."

A few moments pass.

Then a few more.

"I can't get through lunch with some suitor without thinking of what you would say to him. I can't wear green without knowing it's your favorite color. You've forced Pumpkin soup on me too many times for me to not crave it every time I walk by the kitchens." Her fingers leave my hands and rub circles on the fabric of her dress, a clear sign of her increasing anxiety. "Every time I step outside the castle walls I hear your praises sung. You've given bread and donations to everyone I couldn't reach. I drop practically half my purse into the collection tin at worship because I know you would do the same. I can't even read about the Hero of Time without comparing his deeds to yours." The timbre of her voice, usually so calm and steady, weakly shakes and wavers, and all but sputtering out by the end of her little speech.

I can't make my body move. I'm too dumbstruck to say or do anything. It's not the shock someone would feel as if they learned an elderly relative died. It's a shock that begins bubbling at your toes, then warmly spreads to every part of your being. It holds the person in a state of unabashed, pleasant paralysis. And that person doesn't want it to ever end.

Luckily for me, Zelda helps me during my plight. Her face goes into the smallest of frowns, and then she clasps her hands on either side of my face. Not having the slightest clue if this is a good idea, I slowly kneel down on the bottom of the boat to close the distance between us, with Zelda's legs framing my body. Her book drops down to the hull, unnoticed. She draws her face down to me, and locates my mouth.

In any normal circumstances, I would've gotten out of this situation as soon as possible. I would maintain a clear head, and realize that this isn't the smartest decision on either of our parts. There are danger signs all around us – public place, lots of people nearby, awkward position - you know, the usual hints that would let a commoner know that kissing your Princess is a bad idea.

However, there's no stopping her. Oh boy, she can kiss. I didn't realize that in the library, but I sure understand that now. I feel like putty in her hands, or liquid. She could do anything to me and I couldn't be more pleased to do to her bidding.

My tongue settles into a rhythm that she eventually cedes to, and her thin fingers dip beneath the collar of my shirt, slowly unlacing the ties, and starts exploring my chest. She traces my scars and bruises, old and new. I grip the sides tightly to stop myself from thinking about lewd things, but I can't. It's impossible. I trace her jawbone with faint pecks, and gently nibble her side of her neck, where it's typically covered by her hair. I remind myself of what could happen if such a mark is seen on her, so I go back to trailing down to her collarbone with my lips. Zelda seems to enjoy it, as she wraps her legs around my torso, bringing me even closer to her, muttering my name all the while. My hands helplessly squeeze her hips, too scared to go any further down. Her mouth finds mine again, and we both plunge into territory where neither of us has ventured before.

Our euphoria only lasts for so long. She nips my lips with her teeth, and a low noise like a growl erupts from my throat.

"Link…" Zelda moves about half an inch away, her breath ragged. "People can hear." She touches her forehead to mine, not wanting to pull away. Her sapphire spheres stare into my own.

"And they've probably seen enough too," I can hear myself panting too, for equal reasons.

Zelda manages a smile, and presses her lips to my forehead. "Try to look normal now. If you can."

I grin, and somewhat reluctantly sit back onto my seat. "I'm not just some filthy goatherd anymore? Have I been elevated from swine to clean enough to kiss?" I'm surprised that my sarcasm is so biting, I can't even brush it away.

Zelda tries to comb out her hair with her fingers in vain. It is plain on her face that she took my wisecrack seriously. "Link, I never thought that."

"But you still think that I'm beneath you." My accusation hits home. I can see it in her eyes.

"Please, we shouldn't be arguing."

"Since we've now had a good and proper kiss?" I take up the oar and slowly paddle the boat around, quietly, as to not make my intentions blatant. "Since I've moved up in your hierarchy of importance?"

She half-smiles, the in-between stage that I love to see on her. "Maybe."

The lake is much more hushed. The other boats must have gone in. The men and women on the shore are barely bigger than pinpricks from this distance. I start rowing back towards the docks, on the opposite side.

Zelda looks alarmed. "What are you doing?" She sounds oddly high-pitched, almost stressed.

"I'm bringing you back." I look over my shoulder to navigate. It's also a useful way to avoid eye contact.

"I didn't ask you to do so," she says accusatorily.

"It'll get suspicious if you spend any more time with me."

Zelda's shoulders slump, defeated. "That's right. The Council."

"Your entire court" I add.

"Everyone," she whispers with a sense of finality.

"Is it really your destiny to be a doormat?"

She is shocked. "I beg your pardon?" She doesn't understand the insult at first. "I doubt you have an inside look on the gods' plans for me."

I shrug. "I don't. You destiny is _yours._ Your choices are the only ones that matter. You need to stop worrying about what everyone else wants for you."

Zelda stiffens. "You don't get it. You don't know what it's like."

"Yeah I do." My rowing pace increases, mostly from my rising anger. "Choose what you want to wear for once. Tell your cooks what you like, not just what's in the pantry. Tell your Councilmen to shove it and take the pay cut. Make unwanted suitors leave when asked. Think about your personal life for once, if that's not too hard for you."

Her face glazes over, as if she is attempting to pay attention during a particularly boring Council meeting. I've seen that face too many times to know that I've lost her attention. She picks her book up and traces the letters on the cover.

A few minutes pass in silence, only interrupted by the breaking of the water against the oars. I peek at her from the corner of my eye, seeing her study every inch of my body, almost trying to memorize it. I let my eyes sweep over her while she thinks I'm too preoccupied rowing. Strands of hair stick to her perspiring neck. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically, still out of breath from our last encounter. The linen of her dress clings to her waifish body.

She's the pinnacle of desire. The Princess could have any man in creation under her spell in a matter of seconds.

Yet she chose me. The untouchable one, who was enchanted by her long before this.

The boat glides smoothly next to the dock, knocking into the barnacle-heavy posts. I lazily tie the boat to one, wasting as much time as possible. Zelda raps her fingers against her book, signaling her impatience. It's truly funny. She's unwilling to leave, yet unable to stay. She will never admit to it, which makes our relationship ever so harder.

Zelda stands up, but pauses. She's trying to discover a ladylike maneuver to get out.

"Let me…" I leap up to the docks in front of her, attempting to not rock the boat too much. She clutches the book to her chest, as if it was a shield, guarding her from reality, from me. Her fantasies do naught to block out her problems.

I reach out my hand to her still form, like any gentleman should. Her eyes flit between my hand and eyes before she tentatively takes it. The dock isn't much higher than her waist as she steps up, leaning heavily on me. Her grasp is tighter than mine. Zelda regains her bearings and turns to face me. Sometimes I feel that she just looks straight through me. I study her face, and she does the same. Her cheeks are becoming hollow and bony. The shadows under her eyes have gotten darker and larger as the sleepless nights catch up to her.

Who else sees her in such a vulnerable state? Who else notices that the Princess is slowly drowning to the bottom of her despair?

I wonder what Zelda is thinking of me as she takes in my appearance. The bruises and scars that never disappear must alarm her. My unkempt hair, dirty trousers, and still untucked shirt make me look like a street rat. These moments take months and years to pass.

I wish they would never end.

I want to scoop up these minutes and put them in a little box, where I can relive them over and over again when I'm old and gray. When Hyrule – and she – doesn't need me anymore.

Everything ends anyway.

Zelda takes it upon herself to end the silence. "Will I be able to see you tonight, Sir Link?"

"I'll be patrolling the perimeter, so maybe."

She huffs in exasperation. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Put it in simpler terms for the dumb soldier."

Zelda grasps my hand. She examines the various bumps and marks on it with her thumb, running over them again and again. "I want to talk, dance, or walk with you without others speculating about us. I need to know that you're tangible. Not just when it's the two of us."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" I feel irritated, with barely any right to be.

"Please, just answer my question." Zelda's eyebrows contract, giving her voice the strength not to break. She seems liable to tears lately.

I nod. "I'll come find you during the gala, your majesty."

"I'd like that." Her voice drops to a whisper.

"Me too."

A moment passes. "You ought to be heading back," I gently remind her. My shoulders droop in a lazy manner. I would be given so much grief if any other officer saw my posture at the current moment.

She agrees. "Thank you."

"For what?" I am genuinely puzzled.

"For the most enjoyable few hours I've had in many weeks."

So the crown Princess of Hyrule believes that a quick… interlude on an awkward boat ride counts as enjoyable? She has her balls, gowns, outings, and libraries. Surely something is slightly entertaining for her? Or is she too cold, too loveless to even feel the fire of joy in her heart?

I raise her tiny hand to my lips. I make contacts with her knuckle, perhaps for a second longer than what decorum dictates.

I know she enjoys it. A faint, but perceptible blush colors her pale skin, melting her icy exterior. Zelda grudgingly draws her hand back as I let go. She opens and closes her mouth to say something, but strolls off before anything comes out. The Princess looks back at me as she steps off the wooden planks. There is so much hurt and longing in her expression that I just want to sprint over and kiss the pain away. I want to hold her, guard her until all her woes are driven back. I want her to experience everything that she's been hidden from all her life, and for her to not regret a single moment.

I want to be right there beside her when she does.

I feel my legs carrying my body to her, stopping a few inches in front of her. Zelda watches me halt with anticipation, clutching her silly little book in bony arms.

"Will you at least_ try_ to talk to them?" I speak lowly, despite the voices in my head telling me not to mention that particular subject in the first place. I never really believed that Hylians' long ears could hear the gods until now.

Zelda looks up from the ground, confusion etched on her face. "What do you think I've been trying to do for the past few weeks?" Her nose is wrinkled, creating lines on her face. "It's not like it's especially easy to get a word in edgewise with the Council and the nobility."

"You're the Princess of Hyrule. I'm sure you can figure something out." How many languages is Zelda fluent in? Because I'm pretty sure I am in sarcasm.

A hint of a smile graces her features before she walks away from me, and my arm shoots out before she gets too far. Her face is surprised, but smiling. "I can't do anything unless you let go of me, Sir Link."

"Just promise me something." Her skin, pampered and manicured from birth for her life of privilege, is soft beneath my fingers.

A girlish giggle is let out before she can cover it up. "If it involves me visiting your chambers every night henceforth, you should be prepared to be sorely disappointed."

My serious expression gives her the hint to sober up. "I just need to know that you'll bring _us _up to your Council." I tug her closer, closing the distance between us. "Something to promise me that you will."

Zelda hesitates for a moment, then wraps her arms around my neck. The book falls to the sand unnoticed. "Anything?"

"Anything." My hands settle on the narrowest part of her waist, feeling the folds of her dress in my palms. "But I don't expect anything foolish from you, Princess." I set my lips on her forehead, nose, and then the side of her neck which arched up to me. "I don't like to see my expectations not met." I keep my movements subtle, just in case we had a shadow lurking about the Lake with the setting sun.

"I'm sorry to inform you," she manages to mutter, "but that's already happened." With a smile on her face, and not a care in the world, she presses her lips to mine.

And I don't dare to refuse her. Now _that _would be the most foolish thing of all.

* * *

**AN: And we're done! **

**Whew, it feels so weird to be _finally _through this. Not in a bad way, of course. Thank you so much if you've been one of the few patiently waiting for the last update, or if you've just picked this up for the first time. I've written, scrapped, and rewritten this final part, and I'm about satisfied with it. I hope you guys are too! I want to just give a shout-out to my lovely sister, who's given me so much grief for not giving her credit for all her beta-ing and editing and being the general voice of reason in my writing. Couldn't have done it without you. ;)**

**In all, I'm probably just going to be doing one-shots until the summer holidays. I don't have any great ideas right now, but you'll know if I do!**

**Please review, I appreciate any sort of feedback (even though I'm horrible at responding to said reviews), and thank you for staying until the end!**

Thanks,  
SP

P.S: If you kinda-sorta liked this, please check out _To Build a Home_!


End file.
